Safe
by Blaze134
Summary: Faire Taylors always knew what she was going to do with her life. When a "mysterious" fire kills her parents and attempts to kill her and her siblings, she is forced to go with her parents back up plan. Once she settles her siblings into a somewhat stable environment, she begins to dig for answers. What she finds may or may not be what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Here's the new and revised version of Running under a whole different name. To those who like the old version I really am sorry but I was under a serious block and needed to change a few things that bothered me. Rated T because I have no idea where this one is going.**

**Union Special Economic Zone, Japan**

**2307**

"I'm sorry for dropping this on you suddenly" Billy Katagiri, the MS engineer for the Union held his head in his hands as we sat in the dark, Eve and Cole sleeping peacefully next to me "We will try to make it less troublesome for you"

"No, no" He looked up with a small smile on his face and kindness in his eyes "You won't be any trouble for me" Ryan stepped out of the bathroom in one of Billy's shirts, her newly dyed blonde hair hanging around her shoulder.

"We really need to go shopping" She walked over to the love seat and sat down, carefully to keep the shirt past her thighs.

"We'll go tomorrow" Cole stirred, rolled over and fell back into a deep sleep "About school"

"Is Eve in school?"

"She is"

"And you _are_ staying in school right?"

"Who will watch Cole?" I looked down at Cole who slept soundly, his eyes moving behind his eyelids "I won't bother you by making you take him with you"

"We can put him in day care" Ryan settled down and closed her eyes, resting her hands on her stomach.

"I don't want to be separated from him if something were to go wrong" I moved stray hair out of Eve's face and sighed "I'll find a way to keep him near"

"Your father said that you were a strong kid growing up" My mom had given birth to me at a young age, 15. I'd grown up going to school with my mother and learning at an early age "I can see that now"

"It will be hard on you to take him everywhere you go"

"I can do it" Ryan had fallen asleep by now and the shirt was slowly inching up her thighs as she curled her legs up in the chair. I carefully got up and put my coat on her lap, taking her bracelet off and setting it on the glass table.

"You should get some sleep" Billy touched my shoulder and gestured towards his room "You can use my room if…"

"No! No" I shook my head and sat down in the seat he vacated "I'll probably stay awake all night anyway"

"I'll get a bigger apartment soon…."

"I'll get my own apartment" I said quickly, cutting him off "I can get my own apartment with Ryan, Cole and Eve"

"You'll live on your own?" I tucked my knees underneath me and leaned my head against the back of the chair "And take care of the three?"

"Ryan said that she would step up and help around more"

"So…is she?"

"No"

"And why not?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Billy, at my Dad's old college friend.

"I don't want take away her childhood" I replied while shrugging my shoulders "She needs to have some fun after what just happened"

"And you don't?" He looked down at me with a small smile before reaching down and ruffling my hair slightly "Get some sleep now. We'll talk in the morning"

"Thank you" I closed my eyes and sunk down in the seat, resting my head on the arm of the chair "_Tomorrow will be better. It has to be_"

**I hope you liked it :) More updates soon hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ptolemaios

Somewhere in Space

"So the Taylors are dead?" Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Ms. Sumeragi or Leesa Kujo looked at the young Asian socialite on her monitor "Are you sure?"

"My contact says that the news declared them and their children dead due to a fire" Ms. Sumeragi sighed and ran her hands over her face "That is our first informant gone"

"No one could have known about them" Ms. Sumeragi shook her head and thought of the couple "I knew Quinn and she would have made sure that she had pile upon pile of lies to hide this"

"I'm sorry Ms. Sumeragi. You and Mrs. Taylor were close weren't you?"

"It doesn't make sense"

Billy's Apartment

"Faire! Faire!" I woke up after Ryan called my name two times, shaking my shoulder gently "Billy left. He said he had to go to work"

"Oh" I looked over at the couch and saw that Eve was up, eating some toast with jam while Cole still slept "What time is it?"

"9 in the morning" Ryan handed me a cup of tea and went back to sit on the love seat. She was wearing her clothes again and had curled her hair "Would you like to shower and go shopping soon?"

"We should probably do that" I stretched my arms over my head and got up, running my hand through my tangled hair "I'll jump in and be done in a few minutes. Wake Cole up in 10 minutes if he isn't awake before then"

"Kay" She nodded and went to get Eve a glass of milk.

"When we see Billy again I want to activate that emergency account but for now…we'll use whatever's in the suitcase" She nodded as I walked towards the bathroom "Mom said that everything I would need is in there" I took my clothes off and turned the hot water on, setting my clothes on the counter before stepping into the shower and feeling my muscles relax as the hot water ran over my body. My mother had told me that the suitcase was for "emergency's only" and contained things like new I.D's, new passports and thousands of dollars in cash. Two years ago, she'd pulled me aside during family night and told me that if I was ever left on my own with the younger three, to take the suitcase and "disappear" for a while. Since her day job was a secretary for a big shot business man I figured she meant if they died in a car accident. She also said that a worldwide account was set up under a different name and would contain enough money to get us by in life, as long as we had someone to get it for us. That was where Billy came in "I'm not using him" I told myself as I stepped out of the shower, grabbing and towel and wrapping it around my body "I just need a legal guardian to open the account for now"

"Billy called" Ryan knocked softly on the door, Cole babbling right behind her "He'll be back for dinner"

"Okay" I grabbed a hand towel and began to dry my hair before parting it "I should make dinner" I had literally been trained the past two years in case something like this would happen "But what does he like?" I finished drying off and put my clothes back on, squirming a bit at putting my dirty, slept in clothes back on. I used my fingers to brush my hair before leaving the bathroom.

"Cole's up" Ryan handed me a very awake and excited Cole who gave me a slobbery kiss on my cheek and laughed.

"And very happy" I smiled at him and lifted him over my head, bringing him down and blowing in his face. He laughed and clapped his hands while I did it again.

"Should we open the suitcase now?" Ryan picked up the black suitcase while Eve disappeared into the bathroom, the water turning on a moment later.

"I should go help her with her bath" I went to put Cole down but Ryan stopped me with a look "What?"

"This will just take a few seconds. Besides, she knows how to wash herself"

"Hurry then" I put Cole down anyway and reached into the suitcase, picking up four passports while Ryan grabbed the money and began to count it "Thais Quinn"

"Who's that?" She looked over while Cole pulled my coat over his head, giggling when he was in the darkness.

"My new name" I set mine aside and looked at the other three "Trinity Quinn" I handed Ryan hers and looked at Eve's "Tuesday Quinn, Tyler Quinn"

"Great names" Cole toddled over towards the kitchen began to move a chair by the bar.

"How much money do we have?"

"About 10 thousand or so"

"That should get us some clothes and pay for our tuition" I took the cash and put it in my shoulder bag, putting the I.D's and one of the cell phones in as well.

"What's this?" Ryan now Trinity held up a card with numbers on it.

"That must be the bank card" I took it and looked at it, recognizing the format as a bank card.

"You knew about this?" She arched an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Mom told me two years ago" I shrugged and sat back as Cole came back with a spoon in his hand "I thought it was one of those"if we die in a car accident" things but…I guess not"

"Hmmm" Was all I got as a reply.

"I'm going to help Ev…Tuesday with her hair" I corrected myself and put the shoulder bag on the counter "Watch…Tyler"

"Got it"

A few hours later…

"How about this?" I held up another outfit for Tuesday to look at "It's cute"

"I don't want to look cute" She gave me a look that I had seen Trinity give Mom and Dad before, usually whenever Mom suggested something she didn't like.

"Then what do you want to look like?" I sighed and knelt until I was at eyelevel with her. She looked around for a moment before grabbing a black and hot pink dress with a puffy skirt. I watched silently as she grabbed black and hot pink striped tights, black boots and a black hat "You want to wear that?"

"Yup" She nodded and held the outfit up to her body "Is it cool?"

"It's…something" I looked at the price tag before draping it over my arm and following her around. She picked ten more similarly styled outfits before she called her wardrobe complete.

"Can I get my hair dyed?"

"What?" I nearly tripped as I we walked out of the store with several bags of clothes.

"Like Ry…I mean Trinity?" I nodded when she got the name but kept looking at her "Can I?"

"You're 9!"

"So?"

"Other Mother's would think I was nuts!"

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about that" She said with a smile "You're not my mother so it shouldn't bother you" I set the bags on the ground and ran my hands through my hair.

"Is this about Mom or Dad?"

"No" She shook her head, a frown on her small face "Why?"

"I already told you why they're not with us, Tuesday"

"I know" She kept frowning at me before reaching out and touching my cheek "Do you?" I stared at her for a moment before giving a small laugh, shaking my head while grabbing the bags and standing up.

"Another weirdo in the family" She smiled and followed me towards the curb where I waved for a taxi. As I was putting the bags in the taxi I could feel my phone vibrate from inside my shoulder bag "Hello?"

"Are you done?" I could hear Tyler in the background babbling like crazy "We're headed back to the apartment now"

"We're headed there too"

"Good" The line crackled for a moment before it fell silent.

"Trin?"

"Sorry" She came back on the line, sounding as if she were out of breathe "Ty hit the phone and made me drop it" Tuesday crossed her legs underneath her and began humming a tuneless song.

"We'll meet you at the apartment and I'll start making something for dinner"

"Kay" The crackled again before it disconnected again.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"I don't know yet" I looked out the window and sighed when I saw that we were stuck in traffic "Let's walk" I paid the fare and grabbed the bags, sliding out and waiting for Tuesday to follow. We hurried across the street and into a sidewalk, walking into a strip mall "We'll take a short cut through here and no we're not going to shop again"

"Okay"

"I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being" I stopped walking and looked up at the big screen where a man sat in a 21st century looking office "We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam"

"What are you doing?" I ignored Tuesday and continued to watch the man, people walking around us as they continued on with their day.

"The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war and conflict from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all. To rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all of humanity. Territory, religion, energy, not matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out we will commence intervention with armed force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization established to eliminate all acts of war from this world"

"These people are in way over their heads" I looked down and smiled at Tuesday "Let's go home now"

"Okay" She looked up at the screen once more before following me across the mall area.

"The fire will only grow stronger if you use fire against it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn Apartment**

"_This can't be true_" I clicked out of the website that had my father's profile on it, most of it about his expertise in inventing and his latest inventions "_He couldn't have died for these_" His last invention was a standard weapon for the latest model of some mobile suit, a weapon that had been worked on by at least a dozen more men besides him "_Why would they kill the wife?_" I clicked away from the web page and leaned my forehead against the desk "_What else did you guys do?_" I rested my chin on my arms and stared at the picture of my parents, feeling somewhat angry towards them "_Why did someone go through all this trouble to silence you?_" I stared at them for a few minutes before getting up and putting my school work away. I had finished everything hours ago but kept it out incase Trinity came out and wondered what I was doing. It was 2 in the morning and I had a meeting with Tuesday's teacher at 7 "_4 hours will have to do_"

**4 hours later…**

"Come on, Tuesday" I picked Tyler up and grabbed my purse, going to the door and slipping my black heels on "_Who arranges a meeting on Saturday?_"

"Is it alright if I stay over at Dae's tonight?" Trinity came out in a black skirt, white button up shirt, black knee stockings with black boots. She was carrying her blue duffel bag "Katya's going to be there"

"I still haven't met any of your friends yet, Trin" Tuesday came out a black and electric blue dress, electric blue socks and black boots. She carried a black messenger bag and electric blue gloves "Couldn't you have worn something more appropriate? We're going to a meeting with your teacher, Tuesday"

"This is my appropriate outfit" She replied with a smile. Trinity snickered while I shook my head in response.

"If you're up to it I can ask them over tomorrow for dinner" I shuffled everyone out before me and turned around to lock the door.

"Go ahead" I shoved my key in my jean pocket and moved my hand up to stifle a yawn "What should I make?"

"When did you go to bed?"

"Around…2 maybe"

"Really?" I ignored her quirked eyebrow and kept an eye on Tuesday who was walking further ahead from us, singing to herself "I don't know how you do it…"

"Without coffee?" I finished with a smile, Tyler lifting his head and blinking rapidly a few times "It's called determination"

"Huh" She didn't reply as we left the apartment building, Tuesday waiting by the crosswalk we usually took "I'll see you later"

"Call me when you're coming home" I led Tuesday across the street once the light changed and we fell silent except for the occasional mumbles from a sleepy Tyler "Should we do something after the meeting?"

"Yeah! Let's go the park! Myra says that the park is beautiful and has a fountain!"

"What's so great about a fountain?" I let Tyler down once we were on the sidewalk and held his hand tightly, slowing down as he toddled along.

"It's fun!" I laughed silently at her exasperation, her curls bouncing when she shook her head.

"Okay, okay. Fountains are fun"

"Fun!" Tyler piped up, getting a smile from Tuesday in return.

**Ptolemaios**

"What exactly should I be looking for?" Christina Sierra looked over at the tactical forecaster who was acting rather odd lately.

"Anything about recent assassination orders or rumors"

"Okay" The girl rapidly typed on her keyboard and fell silent as she began to look. Lichtendahl Tsery shared a glance with Lasse Aeon who merely shrugged in return.

"I found something, Ms. Sumeragi" Feldt Grace, the pink haired hacker of the group moved out of her chair as the woman rushed towards the seat "Mrs. Quinn set up a series of security systems a few weeks prior to the family's deaths. Their first security system was state of the art and was enough to keep them safe but…"

"We should be focusing on the mission" Feldt fell silent when Tieria Erde, the purple haired Meister of Celestial Being entered the bridge room "Not wasting our time looking at civilians"

"These civilians were spies for us" Ms. Sumeragi snapped at him, surprising everyone in the bridge. It was rare when someone snapped at the emotionless Meister since they tried to have as much patience with him as possible "And we have no current mission"

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega…"

"Be quiet"

"We are straying…"

"I said be quiet"

"…need to focus on Aeolia Schenberg's plan"

"I said be quiet!" Feldt had moved towards Christina and watched with wide eyes as the tactical forecaster had a stare down with the purple haired Meister "If you don't like what I do in my spare time then stay out of my sight" The bridge room was silent as the purple haired Meister glared at the woman for a few moments before stalking out of the room "Annoying, ungrateful boy"

**I know this chapter is short but I've been busy lately. Hope you like it! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Union Special Economic Zone, Japan**

"What should we have for dinner tonight?" I looked through the phonebook in search of a fast food delivery service "I don't feel like cooking so it's ordering in tonight"

"Pizza!" Tuesday was flipping through the channels while Tyler watched the flickering screen in front of him.

"Pizza?" My cellphone began to ring as I found a pizza place in the area "Find a channel already" I looked at the number and was surprised when I saw who it was "Billy? I thought you were away working"

"I am but I wanted to see how you were doing" The sounds of machines and drills could be heard in the background as he spoke "I haven't spoken to you since you started school"

"We're doing fine" I wrote down the number for the pizza place and closed the phone book "Trinity has made a few friends and Tuesday is smarter than lets on"

"Really?"

"She is going to test out on Monday and start in the 6th grade Tuesday"

"I thought she was in the fourth grade last"

"They want to put her in the sixth grade because the fifth grade was still below her level" Tyler got up and began to dig in my office corner "Don't Tyler!" He turned and gave me a bright smile before crawling away "Sorry Billy. Tyler was getting in something he shouldn't have"

"Who's that you're talking to Billy?" The phone crackled for a moment before a different male voice came on the line "Hello and are you as cute as you're name says you are?" I remained silent as the phone crackled again then Billy came back on

"Sorry but I have to go"

"I have to get dinner for Tuesday and Tyler anyway"

"Who's Thais Billy?"

"Bye!"

"Bye" The phone disconnected before I could say bye and I set it down "Last time I'm talking to him while he's at work" I dialed the pizza place's number and ordered a large pepperoni and was told it would be a 15 minute wait. Tuesday was absorbed into a Japanese show she found and Tyler was playing with some toys I had bought him once we'd settled in. I sat down on a chair and ran a hand through my hair "_I am so tired_" I propped my elbows up on the counter and rested my head in my hands "_I have to stop staying up so late_" I looked up to see Tyler and Tuesday still blissfully distracted and grabbed the notebook I had hidden with the cookbooks. It was a place that I knew neither Trinity nor Tuesday would go in. Both of them hated to cook and didn't like to touch cookbooks (some psychological problem I think). I opened it and began to look at the notes I had about my parents. All I knew was that they had created a backup life for us here in Japan and that Billy only knew of being a guardian should they die and we survive them "_How far does their plans go?_" I had spent most of the sleepless nights thinking of other possible places that they could have started up backup lives. If they were afraid of their original life and created another one for safety why not make more for safe measure? All of my theories sounded like a ridiculous spy movie plot and I dismissed them immediately.

"Someone's at the door" I shut my notebook quickly but saw that Tuesday hadn't looked away from the TV. A knock at the door made me shove the notebook back into hiding and grab my wallet.

"Hi" I opened the door and smiled, pausing when I saw that it was my neighbor "Hey!"

"Hey" He looked surprised and slightly nervous as he stood there with the pizza. We stood there staring at each other for a moment before he shook his head and handed the pizza to me "Here's your pizza"

"Thanks" He shifted as I took the pizza and set it on the stand in the hall "I've been meaning to stop by and say hi but I haven't been able to" I gestured to Tyler who was just disappearing around the corner of the hall "My name's Thais Quinn"

"Saji Crossroad" I knew that I had two others my age or close to my age on the same floor but I had only seen Saji in the three weeks I had been in the apartment "My sister's been meaning to come down and welcome you but work has been hectic lately"

"I would think so" Celestial Being would have made any news reporters job seem like hell on earth "Well…I should probably feed the kids" Tuesday was bringing a protesting Tyler back into the living room as we spoke "Bye"

"Bye" He waved half-heartedly and disappeared down the hall, a nervous look still on his face.

"_Nice guy_" I grabbed the pizza and brought it to the table "Dinner's ready!"

**Ptolemaios 2**

"_Please God_" Leesa Kujo didn't know if there was a God or if she would even believe in him if there was one but she didn't care right now "_Tell me why_" She stared at the picture of her, Kati, Billy and Quinn. Quinn had been her role model since she was 2 years older than her. She could easily keep up with Kati and her in tactical forecasting and as well as keep up with Billy in design "_Why Quinn_" She remembered the first child Quinn had. Was it Faye? Faire? It was an odd name but she was a bright girl just like her mother. She'd met the girl when Quinn began to attending college. Then, the girl was 6 and everyone thought she was a younger sister or cousin. No one would believe that the brilliant young scholarship girl had a 4 year old and a 2 year old of her own.

"Ms. Sumeragi?" Leesa looked up to see the young pink haired hacker's face on the screen "Ian is asking for the next possible date of battle. He says he needs a little more time to upgrade Dynames and Arios"

"I'll get something for him soon" The pink haired teen disappeared from the screen, leaving Leesa alone again "_Quinn's second oldest would be Feldt's age_" She couldn't remember the second girl's age or the baby's name but the oldest girl stuck in her memory "_Just like her mother_" She took a drink from her storage of fine liquor and sighed "_I couldn't save them_" She rested her head on her desk and let her body relax.

_"I don't know Leesa" Quinn looked at her husband nervously, their two girls laughing as they played with the local children "I share your views you know I do but…it sounds dangerous"_

_ "It is but my position is more dangerous that an informant. Most of our information would come from the main terminal VEDA and you would provide the information that we cannot get to, such as certain dates or rumors that we wouldn't be able to hear on the surface"_

_ "Billy will kill me if he finds out" One of the girls began to climb the jungle gym, the other children gathering around and watching her "I would be betraying my friend not to mention my country"_

_ "Faire!" Quinn got up as the child let go, falling several feet and hitting the ground flat on her back "Faire!" Leesa watched as the child seemed to gasp for air then let out a startled cry as her mother picked her up and began to comfort her. The younger dark haired girl ran to her father, her own eyes filling with tears though in fear rather than pain "Are you okay honey?" The girl was trying hard to breath as the other children were called away by their parents "Can you breath?"_

_ "….Hurt…." The girl managed to gasp as Quinn picked her up and carried her towards the car._

_ "I'm taking her to Dr. Henley"_

_ "She's fine Quinn!"_

_ "I want to make sure Vince!" That was the first time Leesa had seen any sort of sign that Quinn never truly loved her husband._

**Quinn Apartment**

"My name is Renee Baeyer and I wanted to track down an old family friend of mine" I spoke in a lower voice than mine, hoping it would sound like someone as old as my mom's "Quinn Taylors? We went to school together and I've misplaced her phone number"

"Quinn Taylors of New York City?"

"I don't know" I checked the hallway, making sure Tuesday wasn't up and listening "Her husband's name was Vince?"

"Here we go! Vince and Quinn Taylors, New York City, New York. Home number is 555-3872. Vince's cellphone number is 431-2698 and Quinn's is 431-2699"

"Oh" I was slightly disappointed that there was nothing else other than their usual phone numbers "Thank…."

"Oh! I'm sorry but it seems I missed one" I stopped pacing and held my breath "Quinn Taylors had another cell phone registered under her maiden name. The number is 665-3971"

"Thank you" I hung up and looked at the third number "_Only one cellphone?_" If you were hiding something wouldn't both of you have a cellphone incase the other went missing or died? I searched the international phonebook again and dialed the telephone company's number.

"Global Telephone Services how may I help you?"

"I seemed to have misplaced my phone and I was wondering if you could tell me the information I have on it"

"Number"

"665-3971" I waited, biting my thumb nail nervously.

"You only have one number on it Ms. Carlton. Would you like that number?"

"Yes please"

"The number appears to be international" I grabbed my pen and began to write it down "81-728-1337"

"1337" I wrote it down and thanked the operator then hung up "Japan" I sighed, not sure if I should feel happy or disappointed yet. Billy had lived in Japan for who knew how long and if the number turned out to be his then I had hit yet another dead end "I'll call in the morning" I scrawled a few small notes before putting the notebook away and heading to bed.

**The next morning**

"Thais!" I rolled over to see Tuesday hitting my side repeatedly "Get…up!" She enunciated her words with every punch as Tyler yelled from his room "I'm…hungry!"

"And punching me is going to make me get you breakfast?" She stopped but still looked cross "What time is it?"

"Nearly 10!" She hit me one last time before leaving my room "Tyler needs a diaper change!"

"I'm coming" I rolled out of bed, feeling like death had found me during the night and grabbed my robe. I pulled it on over my shorts and tank top then pulled my hair back "Sorry Ty" He was standing up in his crib, holding on to the bars and jerking them as he yelled "Sissy slept in" I stifled a yawn as I picked him up and set him on the changing table.

"I want pancakes!"

"Shut up!" My head was beginning to pound and my legs felt numb.

"Meanie" I fastened the tabs on either side of the diaper and set him on the floor.

"Go to sissy" I threw his diaper away then went to the kitchen and washed my hands.

"What are you going to make for dinner?" Tuesday had turned the TV on and was watching the news, her eyes glued to the screen as she spoke.

"I don't know" I shrugged and grabbed the pancake mix and eggs "Sandwiches?" Tuesday turned to give me a look "What?"

"Trinity's bringing her friends over remember?" I set the pancake mix down and bit my lip to keep from swearing "You forgot didn't you?"

"We have to go shopping then" I put the pancake mix and eggs away and grabbed some bread "We'll have a big lunch I promise but breakfast is going to have to be quick" I popped the bread into the toaster and rushed into Tyler and Tuesday's room "Are you going to dress yourself or do I have to?"

"I will" She appeared in the door way with a struggling Tyler "and I can dress him too so you can go shower and do your hair"

"He's a handful" I grabbed an outfit for Tyler and turned around "You sure?" She nodded as she began to lift his pajama shirt over his head. He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him but didn't struggle as hard as I thought he would "I'll make it quick"

"Okay" I ran into my room and grabbed a pair of black suspender shorts, a white blouse, an black asymmetrical vest, white knee socks and my white headband. I grabbed my matching pair of dark green underwear and bra then rushed through a hot shower. I had just gotten out when I heard the phone ringing.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as I hurriedly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me.

"Got it!" I opened the bathroom door as Tuesday answered the phone "Hello?" I saw that Tyler was dressed and looking at his shoes, his eyes full of wonder as he moved his foot in it "She's right here" I took the phone and looked at her face to gauge her reaction. She turned around and disappeared into her room, utter boredom all over her face.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, this is Mr. Makoto, your science teacher"

"Oh! Hi!" I shut the door and leaned against it.

"Before you think that you did anything wrong I am just calling you to let you know about an upcoming field trip for those in the advanced engineering class"

"But I'm not even in that class" My grades had been perfect in my other school but not good enough for the advanced classes "I didn't meet the requirement"

"I know but I was given permission to take one promising student and you have worked twice as hard as any I've seen in my years of teaching"

"Thank you" I thought about telling him know but thought it would be great if I could see some of the things my dad had made "When is the field trip?"

"Wednesday right after school. You will have to be at the orbital elevator by 5 or you'll miss the train up. Swing by my class tomorrow after school and I'll give you the permission slip and information"

"Okay" I said goodbye and hung up, excited that I would be able to see some of my dad's products at work "_In space_" I began to dry off and get dressed "_Permission slip_" My stomach sank as I remembered the slip "_Billy's not even here to sign it_"

"I have to pee!" Tuesday pounded on the door repeatedly "Hurry up!"

"Just a moment" I grabbed the blow dryer and began to dry my hair, trying to think of a way to get into space.


	5. Chapter 5

**{Quinn Apartment}**

"You're a really good cook" I set the lemon chicken and noodles in the middle of the table, Tuesday staring at it as if it would jump at her any moment "My mom doesn't even cook like this"

"Thanks" Dae Williams was a tough girl, her eyeliner and mostly black leather clothing told me that. But if you looked beyond the obvious mask you could see the well-mannered girl that only wanted to have fun in life "I hope it's good because I actually only tried it this once"

"It'll be fine" Trinity gestured to a chair next to hair and Dae sat down "I've tasted your food and it is awesome. To die for!"

"Ha ha" I turned to look at the timid Asian girl, Katya Lu Han "You can sit here" I gestured to the spot on Tuesday's left and my right.

"Thank you" She sat down and let her long hair fall over her shoulder, hiding her face from Tuesday who was still staring at the chicken.

"Don't even think of claiming to be sick Tuesday" I put Tyler in his highchair and buckled him in "You've been complaining of being hungry all day"

"It's good to try new things" I turned to see Trinity set a great spoonful of the dish on her plate followed by a gracious helping green beans "Now eat" I grabbed Tyler's plate of cut up food and gave it to him.

"Here you go bud" He immediately grabbed a handful of cut up noodles and shoved it into his mouth "Good boy" I turned and began to eat my own food, turning once in a while to make sure Tyler was doing fine.

"So Katya? Did your parents let you go on that space trip or is it a no?" I looked up to see Katya finish chewing before clearing her throat.

"They said I could go if I stayed with teacher during the trip"

"You're 14 you don't need a babysitter"

"They're just worried about you"

"You mean the field trip for advanced engineering?" Dae and Trinity stopped their fighting to look at me. Katya nodded in response to my question "I didn't know you were in that class. Aren't you in junior high though?"

"She was accepted into most of the advanced in high school because she's Ms. Braniac" Dae spoke up before Katya could open her mouth.

"I think I'm going on that field trip too"

"You're not even in that class" Trinity crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair "How are you going if you're not even in that class?"

"Mr. Makoto called and said that I had promise and wanted me to go along" I shrugged and grabbed Tyler's empty plate "I just need Billy to sign the permission slip then I can go"

"Who's going to watch us?" I threw what remained on my plate in the garbage and set my plate in the sink "I can't watch these two alone!"

"I can take care of myself!" I shot Tuesday down with a glare then turned to my other sister.

"I'll find a babysitter for these two but you _can_ take care of yourself"

"They can stay with me" Dae got up and handed me her empty plate "My mom doesn't have a day job and just enjoys a bouncing baby around the house. I'm sure it'll brighten her week"

"But she's a complete stranger" I walked around the counter and began to clean Tyler up "I would need to know everything about her, not the whole background check but just to be safe"

"I can have her e-mail you her info" Dae took her cellphone out "She'll understand" Katya finished eating and Trinity walked them down to the street.

"Can I watch TV now?" Tuesday handed me her empty plate and ran off when I nodded. I finished cleaning the plates and put them away when Trinity walked away.

"We have weird neighbors" She grabbed what remained of the chicken and noodles and found a plastic container to put it in.

"Saji's not weird" I sat on a stool and grabbed my History book.

"I'm not talking about the always nervous guy on the floor"

"Then who?" Tyler threw one of his toys at the couch, nearly hitting Tuesday's leg.

"…Sssss?" She frowned then shrugged "It starts with an S and its unique"

"I haven't been able to see anyone really" I shrugged and began to read ahead.

"I said hi, you know, to be neighborly? He just stared at me then went into his apartment"

"Maybe he doesn't like blondes" I gave her my most serious expression and watched as she went blank then glared at me.

"Ha ha" She threw a dish towel at me and left "I'm going to take a shower"

"I was serious!" I laughed and went back to reading my History book.

**{Ptolemaios}**

"What did they look like?" Ms. Sumeragi looked up to see Lockon Stratos standing in the doorway of her small room "The people you're trying to find?" She wiped away her fallen tears and dug through her drawer, producing the picture of her, Quinn, Kati and Billy. He took a look at the picture, his eyes immediately going to the attractive and unfamiliar dark haired woman.

"Her name was Quinn" Ms. Sumeragi poured herself another glass of wine and drained it within seconds "She was like an older sister to me"

"She must have been great" Lockon set the picture down and looked at the drunk forecaster.

"She's dead now" She poured herself another glass and drained it "Her family died with her"

"Everyone lost someone…"

"It's my fault" Lockon almost missed the whispered words of the older woman.

"What?"

"It's my fault they're dead" The bottle of wine sat forgotten on the desk as the auburn haired woman stared at the picture "I told her to go behind her husband's back and be a spy for us and she did"

"You can't hold yourself accountable for your friend's death" Lockon could see that she wasn't listening but continued "She joined knowing the consequences"

"She didn't want too but I made her!" Lockon was startled when Ms. Sumeragi stood up, grabbed the picture and threw it at the wall. Since the room was designed to have gravity unlike the rest of the ship the picture hit the wall and the glass shattered "Vince kept telling her no and she would have listened to him! But I convinced her to go behind his back and become our informant!" She collapsed into the chair again and covered her face with her arms. Lockon didn't know if he should comfort her or if she would throw something else, possibly the wine bottle "She could have lived a full and happy life and watched her children grow up but she died because I was selfish!"

"Ms. Sumeragi" Tieria appeared on the screen of the tactical forecaster's computer, his voice irritating the already upset tactical forecaster "We have information of an HRL mobile suit test run…" Ms. Sumeragi didn't both saying anything as she shut her monitor off.

"That's probably not going to make him a happy person"

"I really don't care!" She moved from the chair to her bed and covered herself up "Now please, leave"

"Even though it seems like their deaths are your fault" Lockon sat on the edge of her bed and touched her shoulder "You can't hold on to it. It'll destroy you and we need you. Celestial Being needs you" The woman was silent as the man waited "The people that are alive need you to fix the world Sumeragi Lee Noriega. You can't turn your back on us now" He left her alone and headed towards his own room, passing a seething (he assumed since the purple haired Meister showed no emotion on his face) Tieria who was on his way towards Ms. Sumeragi's room.

**{International University}**

"You will just need a guardian's signature and then you'll have to book a cabin to stay in" Mr. Makoto handed me a permission slip and a small handout of information "Meet us at the elevator's main station at 5 and then be ready for a few days of learning"

"Thank you" I smiled and put the papers in my bag, trying not to look at my watch anxiously. Trinity had been told to retake a test this afternoon and that meant that no one would be home on time to meet Tuesday's bus. To top it all off the woman who usually picked Tyler up from daycare and dropped him off at the apartment had canceled and now I had to run by the daycare and pick him up "I'll see you Wednesday" I waved then ran out of school, taking my phone out and hitting the daycare's number on my speed dial.

"West Street Daycare how may I help you?"

"This is Thais Quinn and I just wanted to let you know that I will be there to pick Tyler up in an hour"

"Alright we will see you then"

"Thank you" I hung the phone up and hailed a cab "_Please hurry_" I gave the cab driver the address and hit the elementary school's number on my speed dial.

"Easton Elementary School main office, this is Charlotte speaking"

"Charlotte? This is Thais Quinn, Tuesday's sister?"

"Ms. Quinn, how are you?"

"I was wondering when Tuesday's bus left, you know the time?"

"The buses left about 10 minutes ago"

"Alright thank you"

"You're welcome" I closed the phone and stared out the window, tapping my nails against my knee. After a 15 minute ride the driver pulled over and gave him some money.

"Thank you!" I slammed the door and hurried towards the elevator. I pushed the down button but saw that it was all the way at the top, going up to the 17th floor "No, no, no!" I hit the button again then decided to take the stairs. I congratulated myself on choosing to wear my flat ankle boots and dashed up 5 flights of steps. I pushed the door opened and…ran into something solid. I stumbled back and would have fallen if the person I had run into hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me back "Ouch!" I look at the hand then followed the arm all the way up to the face. A dark haired boy about my age with startling red eyes stood in front of me, his face devoid of any sort of emotion "I am so sorry!" I righted myself and he let go of my arm "I was in a hurry and I didn't see you" He didn't say anything and just stared at me, scrutinizing my face as if committing it to memory "I really am sorry"

"Thais!" Tuesday stepped out of the elevator and ran towards me "The 17th floor has bigger apartments than us!" She stopped and stared at the boy, her back pack falling off of her shoulder and hitting the floor.

"You went up to the 17th floor?" I moved past the boy and picked up her back pack "You know you're not supposed to do that"

"That's the weirdo Trinity saw last night!" My mouth dropped open as she said that and pointed at him.

"Tuesday!"

"But…!" I covered her mouth and turned to look at the boy who was still standing there.

"I am really sorry" I began to back away, my hand still covering Tuesday's mouth "About both" He didn't say anything as I grabbed my keys with my free hand and opened the apartment door. Once the door was open I shoved my little sister into the apartment ahead of me and followed; shutting the door behind me "I am going…"

"But that's what she said!" I threw her back pack onto the couch and checked my watch.

"We can talk about this later. We have to go get Tyler from daycare" I grabbed her arm and we left the apartment again.

"Don't _you_ think it's weird that he doesn't say anything?" I pushed the elevator button and was relieved that it wasn't busy this time "He didn't even say hi or bye when you spoke with him"

"Maybe he doesn't like talking to people"

"Tell Trinity that" I grabbed my cell and began to dial Billy's number "What'cha doing'?"

"I have to talk to Billy about something" I hit the dial button and took Tuesday's hand once the door's opened.

"Thais?" The background was much quieter than before but I could still hear voices in the background "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I hailed a cab and shoved Tuesday in once one stopped in front of us.

"No, not at all. I was just getting ready to head down and do some more work"

"I needed to talk to you about a permission form that needs to be signed for a field trip"

"West Street Daycare" The driver looked at me through the rear view mirror and I nodded "Thank you"

"The field trip is for the advanced engineering class and I need the slip signed by Wednesday"

"That's going to be a problem. I'm just getting ready to start remodeling new mobile suits and it's going to be pretty busy"

"I could fly down before the field trip Tuesday night and get your signature then head straight to the elevator and meet the group then"

"That sounds great but whose going to watch Trinity, Tuesday and Tyler while you're gone?"

"Trinity has a friend who volunteered her mom to watch the younger two during the day and Trinity can stay over and make sure Tuesday doesn't burn their house down while they stay there"

"If it's good for you then I guess I see no problem in you going"

"That's great!" Tuesday turned to arch an eyebrow at me but I waved her off "I'll see you Tuesday night then"

"I'll see you then" I hung up and put my phone away.

"We're going to stay with Dae for sure?"

"Once I get things ready with her mom then yes" The cab pulled over after sitting in traffic for a few minutes, the driver turning around to give me an apologetic look.

"Sorry miss but it looks like traffics pretty bad here"

"That's fine" I checked my watch and saw that we had enough time "We can walk" I handed him the money and gestured for Tuesday to follow me. We walked to the sidewalk then started to run "Keep up!"

"Trying to!" I stopped at a crosswalk and hit the button, Tuesday catching up to me and panting "I hate running!"

"You're out of shape" The traffic light changed and we were allowed to cross the street "Come on!" I fast walked across the street and continued to run once we hit the sidewalk. I checked my watch and saw that we had a few minutes left "Hurry up!" I continued at a slightly faster pace but didn't run "_We'll make it, just barely_" A few blocks down and a left turn took us to the daycare.

"Ms. Quinn!" Mrs. Van Dryden waved as Tyler saw me and began to crawl as fast as he could towards me "He was an absolute joy today"

"Really?" I picked Tyler up as Tuesday grabbed his jacket and diaper bag "He woke up a little cranky this morning so I was afraid he would be uncooperative today" Tyler buried his face into my neck and hummed.

"He was perfectly happy"

"Good" I gestured for Tuesday to head towards the door then dug through my purse "Starting Wednesday a woman by the name of Georgia Williams is going to be taking Tyler to and from daycare until Monday"

"Okay" She took the phone number and information I gave her and smiled "You must be going on that field trip to space"

"I am"

"I have mothers come by that are absolutely thrilled that their kids are going on that trip"

"I hear it's very educational" Tyler grabbed my hair and giggled when I flinched "I should get going"

"I'll see you tomorrow Tyler" Tyler moved his hand in a waving motion and smiled at Mrs. Van Dryden as we left. Tuesday, who had been lurking near the doorway followed silently.

"I am going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon so I need you to be on your best behavior when Mrs. Williams come to pick you up"

"I'll be good" Tuesday wasn't happy about being left with a babysitter but she wasn't too upset either "Just tell Trinity that she can't tell me what to do"

"I will, I will"


	6. Chapter 6

**{Union Special Economic Zone}**

**Setsuna**

"_Faire Taylors_" I stared at the fairly clear picture of the girl who Ms. Sumeragi had been looking for. After convincing Feldt to hack into every sort of mainframe in the Union she had sent a picture of the girl at a national spelling contest. The picture had been taken 5 years ago but it held the same similarities as the girl I had run into the other day "_Thais Quinn_" Her startling green eyes and long dark hair were the same, even the small scar along her jaw line that she had apparently gotten in an accident "_Ms. Sumeragi said that they were dead_" The little girl could be the third youngest child Feldt mentioned as well, her dark hair and eyes mirroring those of the informant, Quinn Taylors.

"I cannot thank you enough" I looked away from the picture when I heard _her_ voice, the sounds of a baby talking mixing in with it "Once I find a job I promise to pay you back"

"No need sweetie! I'm just glad that sister of yours is bringing my Dae out of her _dark_ period. It's about time she made a new friend besides Katya"

"Thank you again" I got up as the baby's voice and the woman's footsteps slowly disappeared. I heard a door open and close again, then silence.

"_The youngest Taylors child_" They were a perfect match though the sister had blonde hair. I heard the door open and shut again then footsteps head down the hall. In a split second decision I opened my door and followed.

**Thais**

I turned around to see the dark haired boy who I had run into the other day. He appeared to be heading towards the elevator, the same direction I was going "Hi!" I didn't mean to sound surprised but in the few months I had been here he had barely even left his apartment except a few lengthy trips now and then.

"Hi" Even his voice was emotionless as he greeted me. I pulled my suitcase and bag up to the elevator and pressed the up button. The atmosphere instantly grew awkward as I felt him take in the bags then my travel attire "You're leaving" He said it more as a statement then a question but it surprised me either way.

"I have to go see my guardian then I am going on a school trip" I smiled and managed not to sigh when the elevator doors opened. I pulled my bags in first and moved to the side, leaving room for him to get in. He pressed the main floor button and the doors closed.

"The trip to the orbital rings?"

"Um, yes" I nodded and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear "You're not in school are you?"

"No"

"Right" We had one more floor to go and I was out of small talk "_Please don't trip on the way out_" The doors opened and I waited to see if he would go out first. He did and I followed, dragging my suitcase behind me "Uh…Bye!" He nodded as I hailed a taxi "_Don't look back, Thais_" Once a taxi pulled up I put my bags in first then slid in "The airport please"

"Very well miss" Once the cab started moving I turned to look back. He was still standing in front of the apartment building, watching my cab drive away.

"_Weird_"

**Ptolemaios**

**Feldt**

"_I probably shouldn't have done that_" I watched as Ms. Sumeragi sat and stared into the darkness of space, dark circles evident under her eyes "_She might be mad_"

"Ms. Sumeragi?" I turned to see Christina approaching the older woman with caution, concern and fear on her face as she touched her shoulder "Tieria would like you to look at the mobile suit performance test near the pillar. As tactical forecaster he said that you should be aware of everything…that…goes…on" Ms. Sumeragi looked up at Chris but her eyes were still distant, as if she wasn't actually looking at her "The file is on your computer" Chris finished quietly and sat back at her terminal.

"_She's getting worse_" I turned to see Lockon walk into the bridge, his eyes immediately going to Ms. Sumeragi.

"Let's get you back to bed" He put one of her arms around his neck and looped one of his around her waist "Take over for her will you Lasse?"

"Sure" He half led half dragged our tactical forecaster out of the bridge room, shooting a glance towards me before leaving.

"_She won't last long_" I turned around to my computer, my face feeling warm when I met his eyes "_I hope she finds peace soon_"

**Thais**

"This is the base miss" The driver stopped just outside of the gates, a guard waiting in the small booth in front of the gate "I'm not allowed to drive all the way"

"That's fine" I paid the driver a little more than what I owed since he was willing to take me all the way out to the base "Thank you" I grabbed my bags and shut the door, the guard stepping out and watching me cautiously.

"Can I help you miss?" He eyed my bags then looked at my face, probably trying to figure out how old I was.

"I was told that Billy Katagiri was stationed here" I handed him my passport and waited. He looked at it then picked up his communicator.

"There is a Ms. Thais Quinn here at the front gate sir. She says that she knows Billy Katagiri" I brushed my hair out of my eyes and wiped my hands on my jeans "Alright I will do that" He put his communicator away and handed me my passport "Someone will be down soon to pick you up and take you to him"

"Okay" He went into the booth and hit a button, the large gates swinging open all of the way.

"If you'll just…" He was cut off by the sound of a revving engine. I turned to see a convertible speeding down the road, heading towards the open gate. I grabbed my bag and quickly moved out of the way as the car stopped in front of the gate. A blonde haired man tossed an I.D at the guard lazily.

"I know you boys anticipate our arrival but this was just psychic" He turned to look at me and cocked his head to the right "And who are you?"

"Thais Quinn" I didn't move from where I was standing and he didn't offer his hand.

"Thais" He said my name, as if trying it out "Thais…as in Katagiri's Thais?" I just nodded numbly, unsure of whether I should be friendly or hide behind the guard.

"You're clear to go through Mr. Aker" The guard handed the man his I.D back and stepped back into the booth.

"You want a ride?" He gestured to the passenger seat "I'll be more than happy to take you to Katagiri"

"The…uh guard said that someone was coming to get me" I gestured to the guard in the booth towards the base.

"Don't think they'll be coming anytime soon" The blonde haired man looked too then turned to me "I won't bite" I stared at him for a moment then nodded "I'm taking her to see Katagiri!" I put my things in the back then climbed into the passenger seat. He hit the gas and we were soon speeding down the road, the guard watching as we left "How do you know Katagiri?"

"He's my guardian" I brushed a lock of hair out of my face before getting tired of it and grabbing the hair tie on my wrist and pulling it all back.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16" We turned towards a large building with military mobile suits in front of it "Whoa" I said it under my breath but my face must have shown my surprise as the blonde haired man smiled.

"First time seeing them in person huh?" I nodded as we passed one, several soldiers watching the car as we pulled into the large building. He stopped, put the car in park then shut it off "Katagiri!"

"It's about time Graham! I've been waiting for you to get back so you could run some tests on your suit" I tracked Billy's voice and saw that he stood in front of a mobile suit, somewhat similar to the ones outside yet different.

"I just happened upon someone who is actually here to see you" I got out and Billy just stared at me before smiling.

"Thais!" I pulled my bags out of the car and set them aside before heading towards him "I forgot you were coming"

"You would" I made a face at him and dug through my purse "I have the permission slip here somewhere"

"You never told me you become a guardian" The blonde man, Graham crossed his arms over his chest as I passed Billy the permission slip "Or that "Thais" was the kid you became guardian to" He put quotes around my name as soldiers occasionally glanced at us.

"I didn't think it was something you should know" Billy pulled out a pen and signed the slip "I am sorry I wasn't there to pick you up at the airport. I've been busy remodeling mobile suits as you can see"

"That's fine" I waved it off and folded the permission slip "I know that you're busy and that it'll only get worse from here" A dark look flashed in his eyes before he smiled and nodded.

"You must be tired"

"I am but I really don't have time to rest. I have to head back soon and catch a plane back to Japan" I checked my watch then looked back at him "I should probably go now"

"I can give you a ride" Billy looked at his watch "I'm pretty much done for the day and the rest can wait until tomorrow"

"Use my car" Graham tossed the keys towards Billy who caught them "It'll be faster than going all the way to yours across the base"

"Thanks"

"It was nice meeting you Thais" Graham nodded towards me, a smile on his face.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Aker" Billy took my suitcase and put it in the car while I climbed into the passenger seat.

"How are the others?" He started the car and turned around, soldiers hurrying to get out of the way as he drove away.

"Trinity is great, Tuesday loves the challenge of the older grade and Tyler is adapting well to the day care I put him in"

"He's in day care?"

"It's about half an hour away from the apartment and 15 minutes from the elementary school. It was the only place I could find an opening" I sighed, remembering the hard time I had with finding a place for him "I have a woman in the apartment building that picks him up and drops him off to the apartment every day"

"That's great" The guard cleared us to go and soon we were on the highway.

"I'm thinking of taking the driver's test next month" I looked at the side view mirror, watching the landscape through it disappear as we drove farther away from it "It would really be great if I could drive to and from school and be able to go place without having to wait for public transport"

"It would probably help" We passed over a hill and the city lay below us "If you ever need help you know you can me right? Even if I'm busy I'll have time for you" I turned to look at him and smiled, grateful.

"I know"


	7. Chapter 7

**HRL Orbital Elevator**

**Thais**

"Ms. Quinn!" Mr. Makoto waved me over to where a group of students were already waiting "Glad you could make it" I handed him my permission slip and slipped into the back of the crowd, Katya smiling nervously at me from across the group "Now that we have everyone I can hand out your packets" He handed out packets with the names of our instructors on it "These will be your guides when you are up on the orbital elevator and these are your rooms that you'll stay in while in the ring" He dismissed us and Katya timidly walked over to me.

"Hey" I smiled at the younger girl and put my packet in my purse "Shall we go?" Katya and I had a booked a cabin on the train together and were partners in the class.

"Sure" She nodded and followed as I led the way to the train. We fell silent as the shy girl disappeared into herself and I began to think.

"_His technology was used to maintain the orbital rings_" We handed our tickets to a man and boarded the train. I had looked at a list of his inventions and knew the ones that were currently used on the orbital rings "_I might get to see some_" We found our cabin and maintained the silence that wasn't uncomfortable or awkward.

**A few hours later**

Katya and I hadn't spoken a word since the train had left but I noticed that it didn't bother the younger girl a bit "_So unlike Trinity or Dae_" I had watched the informational video about the orbital rings and how they were built, all of it stored away until I was ready to use it. Some of the information that I had kept was about the company that had contributed to the building and maintaining the orbital rings, Clayton Industries. My dad had been in the middle ring, compiled of engineers and scientists who worked in labs and shops "_He was hardly missed_" I had looked at the Washington Post website and saw that our names were under the obituary page, Clayton Industries having written a small bit about the "hard working man who loved his work". They had also set up an expensive funeral for the Taylors as well as burial grounds for the bodies "_How did they account for 4 missing bodies?_" I chewed on my thumbnail and opened my eyes again "_If they knew we were alive they would have tracked us down already_" Katya had fallen asleep, her head rolling slightly as her eyes just drifted shut "_It would have become a world news story_" 4 missing kids would have attracted a large amount of media but so far…nothing "_What is going on in New York?_"

**Ptolemaios**

**Tieria**

"I do not see the point of continuing the investigation into the Taylors fire" Feldt Grace was continuing research on the fire that had killed an informant and was not focusing on the primary plan "The local law enforcement ruled it as a gas leak, an accident"

"I want to find out more" The normally quiet girl was very defensive, her chin held high to show that she was not backing down "A perfectly normal family does not die like that and only get a simple reason. It involves an informant with valuable information and I want to see this through" She showed a little sign of hesitation but nothing I could grasp and turn against her.

"Continuing the investigation has distracted you from our main cause. You are not doing what you have been…"

"What?" She cut me off, her aqua colored eyes sparking in a hidden rage that surprised me "What I have been told? I am doing both the investigation and my usual work and nothing is wrong with that! I want to find out what happened to this family and I am going to do it whether I have your permission or not!" She whirled around and stormed out of the cafeteria, Christina Sierra and Lichtendahl Tsery staring at her with amazement and surprise on their faces.

"_She should not have been accepted into Celestial Being_"

**Ms. Sumeragi**

_"Mommy I'm hungry!" Quinn turned and smoothed the hair down on her second child's head._

_ "Should we get something to eat then?" She gave me a "sorry" face and walked into the kitchen, her hand on her very pregnant stomach "Why don't you take your snack and got eat it in the backyard okay?"_

_ "Okay!" The excited 5 year old grabbed a cookie and ran out to the backyard. It was small and there wasn't much room for children but she seemed perfectly content, sitting on a chair at a small tea table._

_ "I don't know if I can do this" Quinn turned to look at me with an uncertain expression "Lying to Vince is hard and he'll know something's up when…when…" She looked at her daughter again "I don't want to risk losing everything I've built"_

_ "As long as you do what I say you won't lose everything" The little girl ran towards the side of the house at the sound of a closing car door._

_ "Daddy!"_

_ "Hey big girl!" I grabbed my cup of coffee and took a sip as Vince entered the house._

_ "Hey Leesa" His greeting wasn't cheery at all; it was a "You're not welcome here" sort of greeting._

_ "Vince" I nodded towards him as Quinn's eldest girl walked past._

_ "Where are you going sweetie?" Quinn eased herself into a chair as the eldest girl continued up the stairs "What's going on with her?"_

_ "She's upset that she missed one word on a spelling test today" Vince waved her off and kissed his wife "I told her that as long as she did well it wouldn't matter"_

"I let them all die" I lifted my bottle of wine (my second one) and took a long drink "Quinn….I'm sorry"

**HRL Orbital Ring**

**Wang Liu Mei**

"_Must be a class field trip_" A group of teens with bags and relaxed expressions on their faces were walking around the station, a few carrying bags with their school names on them "_School is a waste of time_" I looked a brown haired boy with a blue vest, smiling at him as I passed.

"Eyes ahead mister!" I couldn't help but giggle when his blonde girlfriend got after him for looking at me.

"_Such freedom_"

"Allelujah Haptism is departing from the surface my mistress" Hong Long quietly said as he put his communicator away.

"Soon the Ptolemaios will have Kyrios back and will be well protected" A pretty brown haired Asian girl with glasses and a school bag walked past, her eyes darting here and there as if she lost something.

"Katya!" I stopped when I saw _her_. A dark haired girl with bright green eyes ran up to the Asian girl "I'm sorry but I was looking at an invention and lost track of time" She too passed me but not after looking at me and smiling, a polite smile that you would give a stranger "Let's continue looking"

"Mistress?" Hong Long looked at the girl as well, his eyebrows knit on confusion as she walked away "Is that not…?"

"Impossible" I shook my head and continued walking "The informant said that _everyone_ died in that fire"

"All six bodies were accounted for"

"I know!" We boarded the train and went to my private compartment "It was just a girl with similar facial features, that's all" He fell silent as I closed the conversation "We will forget this ever happened"

**HRL Orbital Ring**

**Thais**

"_Nothing_" I felt disappointment gnaw at my chest as I followed Katya around "_All of this for nothing_" I had found very little people who knew about my dad and what they knew wasn't helpful "_At least I still have that phone number_" I looked down at my phone where I had put the number on a list. Until today I had forgotten all about the phone number and had been focusing on finding out more about my dad.

"Would you mind if we ate?" Katya turned and fiddled with the hem of her sweater "I'm starting to get hungry"

"Sure" I nodded and began to look for a place to get something to eat "Let's try looking over here"

**Union Special Economic Zone**

**Trinity**

"_Weirdo_" I sat with Dae in a diner, eyeing my red eyed neighbor who was sitting a few booths down "_Who eats this far away from home?_" Dae was staring at the street, her eyes searching for something or someone.

"He's late" She sighed and stirred her smoothie "I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here for a no show"

"I had nothing else do to" I looked away from my neighbor and checked my watch "I wonder how your mom's doing with Tuesday"

"She's fine" Dae shrugged and took a sip of her smoothie "She loves your eccentric little sister" She searched the street again before groaning and getting up "I'm bored. Since he can't show up on time I think I'll just forget it" I grabbed my purse and put down some money.

"Let's go" As we walked down the street to catch a bus I looked back to see the red haired boy leaving the diner "_Weirdo_"

**HRL Orbital Ring**

**Thais**

"What do you plan on doing once you graduate?" Katya and I were now staring out into space, having eaten and walked around for a little longer.

"I'm thinking of becoming a tactical forecaster" She shrugged and pushed her glasses up her nose "Or an engineer" She shrugged her thin shoulders and continued to mess with the hem of her sweater "You?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly, more to myself than to her "My dad was an engineer so maybe…?" I trailed when I saw flashes of light in the distance "What's that?" Before Katya could answer the station shuddered and the gravity was turned off.

"What's going on?!" I grabbed Katya's wrist as we were pulled towards the ceiling. Her cry wasn't the only one in the station. Everyone was talking and trying to figure out what happened.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Is there something wrong with the station?"

"Look!" A man pointed towards the windows where…the main gravity block was, stationary.

"Are we drifting in space?!"

"We're drifting in space!" My heart began to race as I heard the others begin to cry out.

"We're drifting into space" Katya whispered quietly, her face practically white.

**Union Special Economic Zone**

**JNN News Room**

**No POV**

"This just in!" Kinue Crossroad looked up to see another reporter standing in the doorway of the newsroom "A gravity block from the HRL's Orbital Ring has been cut from the main block and is now drifting in space!" Everyone began to hurry to collect information and get the news as Kinue slowly sank into her chair.

"_Saji_"

**Ptolemaios**

**Ms. Sumeragi**

"He's doing what?!" I knew that I hadn't been much help for the past week but once I heard of what Allelujah was doing I stopped moping and focused on my work.

"He is trying to save the people in the orbital block" Chris repeated as footage of the drifting block appeared on screen "He won't accept any of our calls"

"That idiot boy!"

**Gravity Block**

**Thais**

"Can everyone hear me!" The mass chaos and panic that had at once ensued after that fatal question quieted down as a man spoke on the intercom "I need everyone to move to the central block! If you want to live do as I say!" There was silence for a few moments before everyone began to move to the central block.

"C'mon Katya" I pulled the younger girl behind me and followed the crowd.

**Union Special Economic Zone**

**William's Household**

**Tuesday**

"A gravity block from the Human Reform League's orbital ring has been detached from the main block and is drifting in space. A rescue team has been called to try and save the 235 people still trapped in that block" Mrs. William's hand shot right up to her mouth as she put Tyler down and ran towards the kitchen.

"_Thais should see this_" I began to play with Tyler as Mrs. William's began to talk fast into the phone "_She'd like to hear about this_"

**Union Special Economic Zone**

**Trinity**

"A gravity block from the Human Reform League's orbital ring has been detached from the main block and is drifting in space. A rescue team has been called to try and save the 235 people still trapped in that block" I stared at the giant screen where a woman began to explain the incident.

"Oh My God" Dae looked at me and we both spoke at the same time.

"Katya"

"Thais"

**Central Gravity Block**

**Katya**

"Now put the helmet on just like this" I followed the man's instructions numbly, my hands moving automatically though my brain was telling them to.

"It's going to be alright Katya" Thais took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly "The rescue team is going to come" The initial shock of learning that we were drifting in space held onto to me tightly, not letting go despite Thais's calm words "We'll be fine" It was a little crowded in the block and my claustrophobia was beginning to set in.

"I don't want to die"

**Ptolemaios**

**Christina**

"_Weird boy_" Ms. Sumeragi was giving orders to the Gundam Meisters while Feldt and watched the news feed "_Why would he take interest in the rescuing of civilians_" Shortly after receiving the news that Allelujah was trying to save the 235 people trapped in the gravity block Setsuna had sent a message expressing his desire to help in any way he could "_Now we're exposing Dynames's Long Range GN Rifle to the world ahead of schedule_" I blanched when I thought of what Tieria was going to do once he heard of this "_Not going to be a pleasant week_"

* * *

I know that the point of views can be confusing since they jump around a lot but please try to bear with me. I didn't want to keep doing just my OC's point of view and tell the story from there so I used just about everyone who was involved in some sort of way. Hope you don't get too confused!


	8. Chapter 8

**HRL Orbital Elevator Station**

**Trinity**

"_She should be back about now_" Dae, her mother, Tuesday, Tyler and I were waiting in the station along with several other people, waiting for the rescued people from the gravity block to arrive "_Please God_"

"They're coming!" The terminal opened and a mass of people rushed out, everyone looking for their group or significant other. Mrs. Williams and I rushed forward once Katya and Thais stepped out, their eyes immediately searching the crowd.

"Thais!" I ran ahead of Mrs. Williams who was carrying Tyler and embraced my sister.

"Trin!" She embraced me equally as hard then let go and took Tyler "Tyler!" I moved and hugged Katya who was being comforted by Dae.

"Are you okay?" Katya was nodding but her face was a frozen mask "Katya?"

"Say something" Mrs. Williams stepped forward and embraced Katya.

"It's going to be alright now my dear" I heard a stifled sob then saw her shoulders shaking "You're safe now" I turned when Thais touched my shoulder and took Tuesday's hand.

"Let's go home" I turned back to see Dae rubbing Katya's shoulders and Mrs. Williams stroking her hair.

"I'll see you later" I touched Katya's shoulder and smiled at Dae. She nodded as Katya pulled away and wiped her eyes. Thais gave her shoulder a squeeze before leading the way out. As we left the station I felt someone staring at me, my paranoia alerting me. I looked around and caught sight of dark hair, a red scarf and a white shirt "_Isn't that…?_" I shook my head and ran to catch up to my sister "_Nothing_"

**Quinn Apartment**

**Thais**

"Are you alright?" Trinity had been hovering nearby ever since we got home, Tuesday and Tyler both sitting in front of the TV and watching a cartoon.

"I'm fine Trinity" I was in the process of making dinner, trying to get myself to focus and make the French toast "Do you have any homework to do?"

"No" She sat next on stool and propped her chin on her arm "I finished while you were gone" I tried to grab an egg from the cartoon but dropped it when my hand shook a little.

"Crap!" I grabbed some paper towel and knocked the bread down when bringing my arm back. I stopped moving and took a few deep breaths.

"You okay?" I shook my head then left the kitchen.

"I'm going for a run!" I put my shoes on and left, not bothering to grab a coat or my keys. I didn't hear Trinity protest and hurried towards the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. Once I stepped outside I almost regretted not grabbing a coat. It was starting to drizzle out and the clouds held the promise of pouring rain soon. Ignoring my nagging conscience I began at a jog, heading down a random sidewalk then turning whenever I had to. I dashed across a street when I saw the chance to and broke out into a full run. My loose fitting top was already soaked and the tank top underneath was starting to get wet. The rain felt like knives cutting into my unprotected arms and legs as it poured down harder. I eventually stopped running after I had reached the less crowded area of the city and was near a cemetery. Cars passed by now and then so I entered the cemetery to not attract attention. I found a tall enough headstone and sat on the wet ground, leaning my back against it for support. I let the cold rain wash over me as the tears began to fall "_I'm scared_" I rested my forehead on my knees and wrapped my arms around myself "_I'm scared Mom_"

**Trinity**

"She's not doing so good Billy" I kept an ear out for Tuesday and Tyler as I spoke to Billy in Thais's bedroom "I think the whole thing in space shook her up good"

"Did she say anything about being upset?" Billy sounded worried and guilty "I shouldn't have let her go on the trip"

"Like you or I knew that something like that was going to happen" Tuesday began to laugh and Tyler toddled into the room "I just wanted to tell you in case she tries to play it off whenever you call. I have to watch Tyler until she gets back"

"I'm going to catch the next flight there and find a way to stay nearby. I knew this wasn't going to work out"

"I should probably tell you not to do that before she does. She'll knock you unconscious and tie you to a seat on the next plane back if she finds out that you're going to stay here" I picked Tyler up and held him on my lap "We have Mrs. Williams if we need any adult talk and I know that you're getting busy over there"

"I hate leaving her like this" I heard someone say something on the other line followed by Billy sighing "I have to go Trinity. Just keep me updated on her health"

"I will" I hung up and carried Tyler out of the room "Want to help me with dinner Tuesday?"

**Thais**

"_Get a grip Thais_" I wiped the tears away with my wet hand and went to get up. My body was shivering but not from the sadness or fear. I was thoroughly soaked by now, even my hair was wet as if I had just showered "_Trinity, Tuesday and Tyler need you_" I stood up and brushed my wet hair off of my face. My red eyed neighbor stood at the entrance of the cemetery, an umbrella shielding him from the rain and a jacket to keep him warm. We stared at each other, me in embarrassment and him in curiosity "_He probably thinks I'm crazy_" I slowly walked towards the entrance, my arms folded to try and keep some body heat "Hi" I cleared my throat when the greeting came out rough and low "You must think I'm crazy" I laughed nervously and brushed some hair aside. He didn't say anything as he took his coat off and put it on my shoulders "Thank you" I didn't argue as I felt the warmth of the coat begin to unfreeze my arms. He remained silent as he waved down a passing taxi, opening the door and waiting for me to get in "I can run back" I went to refuse and he walked over to me, took my arm and pushed me into the cab.

"Where to?"

"West End Apartments" I began to wipe the water off of my legs and pulled my hair back with the hair tie I had on my wrist.

"I'm not crazy" He just stared out of the window as I spoke "I got caught in the rain while walking" I shrugged his coat off and wiped at the water on my arms.

"You were in space during that accident" Again, more of a statement than a question.

"I was with a friend on a class field trip" The driver looked at us from his rear view mirror once in a while, probably trying to figure what our relationship was "It was….unreal" I shrugged and pushed his coat towards him.

"Why were you crying?" He turned to look at me as he asked his first question. I looked away and remained silent, not wanting to answer that question. In truth, I didn't even know what I was crying for. Was I scared because of the accident or was it because of the uncertainty that lay ahead for me and my siblings.

"West End Apartments" The taxi parked and the driver looked at us in the rear view mirror "15 dollars" I blanched when I realized that I didn't have my purse with me to pay.

"I…" A hand held out some money towards the driver and then I was being dragged out of the taxi. He used the umbrella to keep the rain off of us and led me inside "I will pay you back" He just shook his head and hit the elevator button "_This is so embarrassing_" I fell silent out of mortification and sighed inwardly once we reached the 5th floor "Thank you…again" I walked to my door and knocked on it, cursing myself for not grabbing the keys. A few seconds later and Tuesday opened the door, a blank look on her face as she registered my appearance.

"She's home!" I automatically reached out and covered her mouth.

"Don't yell" I pushed her into the apartment and turned around to see him still standing there "I'll see you around?" He nodded as I closed the door, keeping Tuesday from poking her head out and saying something.

"I burned dinner" Trinity came in with Tyler on her hip "And Tyler's hungry" He was frowning, his little face scrunched up as he focused on remaining mad "You're wet"

"I got caught in rain" I kissed Tyler on the cheek as I walked past "Just give them cereal. I'm going to take a hot shower"

"Don't worry! I've got this under control!" She disappeared into the kitchen where I could see burned French toast and sausage still stood "Take a long hot shower and then get to bed!"

"I'll see you when I'm done!" I stripped my clothes off and turned the water on, letting it get hot before stepping in and cringing when the hot water hit my frozen limbs "_Perfect_"

**Setsuna**

_"You must think I'm crazy_" She looked thinner than when she'd arrived and was shivering under the cold rain. Her eyes were slightly red, telling me that she had been crying for some reason "_I'm not crazy_" She'd refused to answer my question and remained silent, only turning to say thank you again when we reached the 5th floor.

"_It looks like her_" I had seen her up close and could see the identical scar on her jaw line "_Ms. Sumeragi should know_" Something in me told me to keep it to myself, until I was sure it was them. Something else told me that I knew and didn't want to tell her. I could hear the child next door yell for something followed by the blonde sister telling him to be quiet "_I want to know more about her_"

**Thais**

3 hours had passed since my run and Trinity and Tuesday had collapsed onto their beds, falling asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Tyler was no longer talking in his crib which told me that he was asleep as well "_I'm exhausted_" After taking my shower I had grabbed a granola bar and ate it while the others had bowls of cereal and toast (which I had made) and jam.

_"I called Billy" Trinity's chin held high to show that she meant it "He said that he wanted to come here and stay nearby" I was ready to protest but she held up a finger to stop me "I told him it was useless and that he should focus on his work, that we're fine" I stared at her for a moment before putting jam on the toast I had made "I'm to keep him updated on your health though"_

_ "What happened just now was a one-time thing" I didn't want to argue with my sister but the way she was speaking made me feel like a mental patient "I need air and to be away from the city"_

_ "I get it" She shrugged and took a bite of her toast "Just schedule shopping trips now and then and I can watch Tuesday and Tyler"_

_ "I can take care of myself!" We ignored Tuesday was sitting at the bar and watching a show while she ate._

_ "You don't have to do this by yourself is all I'm saying" She finished off her toast and put her empty bowl in the sink "I know you want me to have a normal life but what about you? You deserve one too"_

"_I deserve one too_" I shook my head and took a sip of the tea I had made "_I can't have a normal life_" I took out the notebook I had been keeping in the kitchen and opened it up. The number I had gotten last week was still there, reminding me that I hadn't called it yet "_Might as well try it now_" I took my cell phone out and hit the registered number on my list of phone numbers. The other end rang as I silently prayed for something to happen.

"Hello?" A female voice with no hint of any sort accent answered, slightly hesitant "This is Wang Liu Mei speaking"

"Uh… hi! This is Faire Taylors, Quinn's daughter"


	9. Chapter 9

**Wang Mansion, Japan**

**Wang Liu Mei**

I hung up and stared at the phone for a few seconds "Hong Long?"

"Yes mistress" My brother stepped forward and bowed.

"Do you recall a complex called West End Apartments?"

"Yes mistress. Sumeragi Lee Noriega has Setsuna F Seiei stationed there" I nodded slowly, remembering a report that had said that "Is there a problem mistress?"

"The person on the phone lives in the same complex and claims to be Faire Taylors"

"They were reported dead mistress"

"I know!" I grabbed the paper that had stated their deaths and looked at the headline. The funeral had been attended by friends and coworkers of both parents; both schools that the three girls attended were also there. It had made local and state headlines because of the large number of victims "Whatever law enforcement is over there either made a mistake or someone else targeted the parents and not the children" I slid the paper aside and checked the phone again "I want you to dig further into the accident and find out all you can about the father and any sort of event that occurred right before the fire"

"Yes mistress" I grabbed my communicator as Hong Long bowed and left the room. I waited in silence for a few moments before the red eyed Meister answered the call.

"Wang Liu Mei" His dead tone voice accented the emotionless face he always had.

"I have a job for you and you cannot tell anyone but me or Hong Long" Interest sparked in his eyes when I told him the instructions "There is a girl who lives in your apartment building, probably dark haired with green eyes. Her name is Thais Quinn and she lives on your floor" His face went back to its emotionless state which wasn't that odd since it was his normal face "I want you to find out more about her and see if Thais is her real name"

"You think she is using an alias?" I blinked when he asked a question; he usually stayed silent or seemed to know everything about whatever mission he was given.

"I believe so" I recovered and looked at the clock on my wall "Don't let her know that you're doing background work and report to me, _only me_ once you've found something out"

"Alright" He disconnected, leaving me alone in my study.

"Odd"

**Quinn Apartment**

"I'm hungry!" I yawned and grabbed a granola bar and threw it at Tuesday "Ow!"

"Sorry" I ran my hands over my face and got Tyler out of his high chair.

"You look tired" Trinity came into the kitchen, her purse on her shoulder and her makeup done "When did you go to sleep last night?"

"10?" I shrugged and grabbed my glass of milk "Don't reprimand me about my sleep"

"I wasn't going to" She shrugged and grabbed her house keys "I'm going to go to Dae's and help her get Katya out of her house"

"'Kay" I yawned and waved her off "Have fun"

"I'll be back by dinner" I heard the door open then shut behind her as Tuesday grabbed the TV remote.

"What are we gonna do today?"

"I don't want to leave the apartment but…" I looked in the cupboards to see hardly anything "I think we have to get food"

"Yay! Shopping!" She was gone in a blur of dark hair and pink dress that I barely had time to register what I had just said.

"What did I just do?" I dropped my head onto the counter as Tyler giggled and followed Tuesday.

**Later that day**

"Please don't pull on that Tyler" I yawned for the millionth time that day and handed Tyler a cup of juice "Here" Tuesday had retreated to her room once we got back from shopping and hadn't come out since. I was just getting ready to sit down and read when my phone rang "Come on!" I groaned and got up to get it "Hello?"

"Don't you sound bright and happy" I rolled my eyes at my sister and grabbed my book once again.

"This had better be important. I was about to sit down and relax" Tyler was watching the TV now, sipping his cup once and a while.

"I was wondering if you had time to go shopping today"

"I went grocery shopping" Tuesday magically appeared at "shopping" and was now sitting in the rocking chair.

"Want to come shopping with Dae and me? Katya finally agreed to go out and I was hoping you would come to"

"And take Tyler and Tuesday with me?" I set my book aside and rubbed my temple "That seems like a lot to do"

"Dae's mom already said that she could watch the kids if you decided to come"

"Really?" Tuesday had gotten up from the rocking chair and was now pressing her to the other side of the phone "Sounds tempting"

"You're coming then?"

"Fine I'll come" Tuesday wore a guarded look as she backed away and put her hands on her hips "I'll see you in a few"

"Kay!" I hung up and stared at Tuesday.

"I'm going shopping and you're going to stay with Mrs. Williams"

"But I…!"

"This trip is for the older girls Tuesday" I put a hand up to keep from saying anything else "I'll take you some other day" She didn't give an argument but huffed and stomped to her room. I was about to go after her and try to calm her down when the phone rang again "Hello?"

"And make sure you have a night bag packed for the kids"

"Why?"

"We're going clubbing"

I know this is short but I ran out of inspiration for this chapter Hopefully more soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Underground club in Japan**

**Thais**

"This is ridiculous" I whispered fiercely into my sister's ear as we stood in line at a club "We shouldn't be doing this" Katya was in front of her, looking as if she were about to faint "It's illegal Trinity!"

"It'll be fun" All four of us had gone shopping like Trinity had said but didn't buy the usual every day clothes. Trinity had bought a dark blue dress that clung to her body and a short leather jacket to go with it. She wore studded black ankle boots and her face was done in the dark blue and black smoky look. Dae wore her usual black leather pants, a dark purple top that showed a sliver of her skin and black boots stilettos.

"Not from our point of view" Katya muttered as the line moved up. She wore a red strapless top, black shorts and a black leather jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her eyes were lined heavily in eyeliner.

"Oh shush" And last but not least was me. I wore a clingy dark green strapless dress with a hem that reached the end of my fingertips if I held them at my side. Trinity had opted that I go without a coat but I chose a black leather jacket similar to hers and strappy stilettos. I had tried to go as simple with my make-up but consented to let Trinity put a smoky black and green style to my eyes.

"I.D's" Dae had a friend that did fake I.D's and soon all four of us were in the loud and crowded club. Dance music was pumping through the stereos and the entire building was lit up by strobe lights that flashed before my eyes.

"Come on!" Dae yelled to be heard over the music and dragged Katya towards the dance floor. Trinity and I soon followed into the mass of moving bodies.

"This is crazy!" Dae and Trinity were dancing to the beat of the music while Katya and I were sort of standing there, being shoved and bumped by other dancers.

"Let loose and have fun!" I rolled my eyes and began to dance. Katya looked at me before following suit and soon, we were all dancing to the unending beat of the music.

**A few hours later**

"Face it Dae" I sighed and leaned against the wall of yet another warehouse "We're lost" We'd left the club near midnight and found a random diner to eat at and were now trying to find a way back to the apartment.

"You're the oldest! You should have remembered the way back" I glared at the younger girl and was preparing for a retort when Katya snorted.

"If _you_ hadn't dragged us here _we_ wouldn't me _lost_" I silently applauded the usually silent girl and reached down to rub my ankle "Let's just find a street and follow the sound of traffic" We wandered a few more minutes before stopping in at another restaurant and asking for directions.

"This way" Trinity sighed and led the way "I'm sorry Thais. I didn't mean for the night to end like this"

"I had fun" I gave her my best smile and slung my arm around her shoulders "My feet are killing me but I had fun" She smiled and slung her arm around my shoulders. After another few minutes of wandering we found a cab pick-up area and hailed a cab.

"Where to?" The driver took in our outfits then our faces.

"West End Apartments please" I leaned my head back onto the seat and closed my eyes.

**The next morning**

"I'm hungry" All three younger girls were practically whining as we walked through the shopping district.

"We just ate" We'd woken up rather late due to our late night roaming and had gone out to eat brunch. We were now on our way towards a bus station that would take us to Dae's house to pick up the others "Quite whining" I looked back and gave them my "do not mess with me" face "We're almost there" A flash of bright yellow and pink stopped me in my tracks as I recognized my neighbor Saji and his girlfriend Louise "Looks it's Saji" Trinity stopped and looked as an earsplitting bang went off and the world went black.

**Trinity**

I woke up to screams in my ears and the smell of burning filling my nose. My shoulder was throbbing painfully and my head hurt like hell "Katya?" Dae lay unconscious next to me, a bruise already forming above her eyebrow and a cut on her collarbone "Dae?" Katya was up and staring around as if lost, a small trail of blood leading from her hairline to her chin.

"Trinity?" She looked at me in confusion then her eyes widened drastically "Thais!" She gasped.

"Are you girls alright?" A strange man bent down and touched my shoulder "Can you tell me how much pain you're in?"

"I don't know" I reached up and touched the wound on my head. My eyes widened as my fingertips were covered in blood "Thais?" I turned around and saw that Thais was unconscious, just like Dae. Unlike Dae though, she had a large blood stain on stomach and several on her arms.

"An ambulance is on its way" Other bystanders approached and began to help Katya and me away from the wreckage.

"My sister" I looked back to see a man carrying Thais bridal style, her head rolling as he walked "I want my sister"

"Where is she?" Sirens began to wail as we were led to a store front and made to sit on the curb.

"Let me go!" I jerked my arms free from the man who was helping me and went to my sister "Thais! Get up! I want to go home now"

"She'll be alright sweetie" A woman with kind eyes and blonde hair sat next to me and touched my good shoulder "Help is coming soon"

"I want to go home Thais!" I looked around in panic as my head began to spin "I want to go home" A brown haired boy stood on the other side of the street, a horrified look in his eye as I slowly fell to blackness "_Saji_"

**Uninhabited Island**

**Setsuna**

"This is the scene of one of the many areas affected by the bombings" A woman gestured to a shopping district that was filled with people and police alike "Just moments ago those that survived the blast were taken away in waiting ambulances" The screen turned to a video of people being wheeled away in gurneys.

"Jesus" Lockon breathed as young children were shown on the screen. A flash of blonde in a stretcher caught my eye and I immediately looked at the location on the bottom of the screen.

"_Japan_" The screen paused at a teenage girl with dark brown hair and heavy make-up on her eyes.

"It breaks my heart to see children in that state Gina"

**Lockon**

"Setsuna!" The young boy ran off towards the hangar on the island, leaving Allelujah, Tieria, Ian and I staring after him "Where is he going?" Allelujah shrugged and went to follow him "_It's as if he's on fire_"

"He does not deserve to be a Meister" Tieria walked away, shaking his purple head as he left. Ian grunted and continued to watch the news feed. A young Asian girl was on the screen now, a small line of blood marring her otherwise flawless face.

"_Damn terrorists_"

**Union Special Economic Zone, Japan**

**General Hospital**

**Katya**

"Georgia Williams?" I looked up from I sat next to Dae's mom in the waiting room to see a male doctor looking around, his eyes falling on us as we stood up.

"How are they?" Mrs. Williams stepped towards the doctor but I stayed back, close to Trinity's siblings.

"Ms. Quinn er…Thais Quinn has lost a great deal of blood but is accepting the regeneration treatment nicely" I sighed inwardly and sank into the chair I had vacated earlier "She will be done in 15 minutes and then we'll see where she stands on blood. If she needs a transfusion then we will give her a transfusion"

"As for Ms. Trinity Quinn, she has a minor concussion and no significant blood loss" Mrs. Williams looked as if she were about to cry but remained composed as she wrung her hands together "Your daughter has also suffered a concussion but no blood loss"

"Thank God"

"Has the Quinn's guardian been notified" He looked at me as Mrs. Williams cried silently into her hands. I shook my head then shrugged my shoulders. He sighed but nodded and walked away.

"Thank God" Mrs. Williams hugged me and cried into my shoulders as she sat down again.

"They're all fine" I turned when someone touched my arm. Thais's little sister Tuesday was standing there, tears in her eyes.

"She's fine Tuesday" I reached out and comforted the little girl, pressing her head into my shoulder to muffle the sobs "She's going to be fine" Her little brother Tyler laughed from a corner where he was playing with kid toys, blissfully ignorant of the world around him "She is going to be fine"

**Thais**

I blinked rapidly as I woke up to a bright room and faint pain in my head "Ouch" I slowly turned my head to see Katya sitting in a chair, Tuesday and Tyler both asleep on the floor with their heads cushioned by their coats "You're awake!" The younger girl rushed forward and crushed me into a hug that took the breath from my lungs "Thank God you're awake"

"Katya" I gasped, struggling to breathe against her crushing embrace "Need air" She let me go and I could see tears forming in her eyes "What's happened?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head as my eyes landed on her forehead where a bandage could be seen near her hairline.

"What happened to your head?" She reached up and touched the bandage lightly.

"It's a scratch" She looked down and reverted back into the shy girl I had met "I didn't want to take a machine that another more injured person could have taken"

"What happened?" I kept my voice low so as not to wake Tuesday and Tyler and tried to sit up.

"Wait" She pushed me back down and got up from the side of the bed "She's awake" A male doctor entered the room shortly after she called and smiled at me.

"Good evening Ms. Quinn" He picked up a chart at the end of my bed and began to read it "How are you feeling?"

"I feel weak and my head hurts a little" He nodded and checked my pulse "What happened?"

"You were in an accident" He took a flashlight out and shined it in my eyes "You lost a great deal of blood but, after a transfusion you are on track and mending" He wrote something down on the chart then looked at me "Do you remember anything? How you were hurt?" I blinked a few times and tried to remember what happened.

"I remember seeing a friend in the street then nothing" He nodded and picked up the chart again.

"It seems you have short term memory loss but otherwise you look fine"

"How's my sister? Trinity?" He stopped and looked at his watch "She is probably asleep by now. She suffered a mild concussion and only needs rest"

"Thank you" Katya waited until he was gone before sitting on the side of the bed and hugging me again.

"I'm so glad that you're okay" She pulled back but didn't take her hands off of my shoulder "You got the worst of it out of the four of us"

"How's Dae?" I slowly sat up and adjusted the bed so I was sitting.

"She has a concussion and lost a small amount of blood but she is doing great. She woke up a few hours ago and her mom's with her now"

"When did they get here?" I gestured to my younger siblings who were sleeping peacefully despite it being a hard hospital floor.

"They arrived during your regeneration treatment. Tuesday was upset that you were hurt again" Tyler moved in his sleep then settled down.

"What about your parents?" She froze and shrugged; her face now a hidden mask.

"The doctors called them but they're busy with work" I took note of her expression and let the matter drop.

"Bring them here" I gestured towards Tuesday and Tyler and lowered my bed. She struggled to bring them as she was lighter and slightly frailer but managed to lay them on either side of me "Get some sleep Katya"

"Kay" She nodded and left the room, wiping at her face once more. I watched the younger girl disappear then lay back down and snuggled up to my younger sister.

**The next day**

I woke to see Katya curled up in the only cushioned chair in the room, her small frame looking even smaller in the chair. Tuesday and Tyler were still asleep next to me and the hospital sounded busy with life. I reached over and hit the red button that called my nurse and waited. A young woman with red hair and green eyes walked in with a smile on her face as she took my chart "Is everything alright Ms. Quinn?"

"Yes" I nodded and slowly sat up, making sure I didn't move Tuesday or Tyler "I wanted to see how my sister was doing"

"What's your sister's name?"

"Trinity Quinn"

"I'll be right back" She left the room as Katya woke up and looked around, a frown on her face before she remembered where she was.

"Who was that?" She got up and stretched then sat on the end of the bed, running her fingers through her sleep mussed hair.

"A nurse" I slowly slid the covers off and moved to the end of the bed "I wanted to see how Trinity was doing" I went to stand and winced when my muscles protested from lack of use.

"Oh" She hovered near me as I moved towards the window and looked out.

"Ms. Quinn?" I turned to see the nurse with a chart in her hands "Trinity Quinn suffered a concussion but is resting peacefully now. She should wake up soon then you may see her" I nodded my thanks and she left Katya and I alone. I resumed looking out the window, staring at the life on the street below.

"Was…it a bus?"

"Hmm?" She looked at me in confusion before making an "oh!" face "I saw the news last night. They say it was a terrorist bombing. There were others all over the world, in major cities like this one"

"A terrorist bombing"

"They…claim that they will keep doing it unless Celestial Being stops their interventions"

"_Celestial Being again_" I turned back and sank into the chair, rubbing my temples "I doubt they'll stop"

"You're right" She wore a grim expression as she stared at the sky, as if she could see the rebellious group.

"I don't peg Celestial Being as the type to stop because people die" I got up and walked over to where my clothes were "I don't suppose I can where this home now can I?" My shirt had a hole in the front and on the arms were practically shredded "What am I supposed to wear?"

"I could…run and get you some clothes" Katya looked at my shirt then smiled at me "I'll be quick"

"Thank you" I embraced the younger girl, remembering how fragile she was on the inside "I'm glad that you're safe" I pulled back and smiled at her, touching the bandage on her forehead.

"Thank you" We hugged again before she left with my apartment keys. The kids began to stir from the bed so I sat in the chair and waited for the day to start.

**Wang Mansion, Japan**

**Wang Liu Mei**

"Send out as many agents as you can" Hong Long bowed before disappearing down the hall "_Terrorist_" I checked my communicator and saw that I had missed a message. I opened it and saw that it was from the raven haired Meister "_**She**__ was in the area when the bomb went off_" I didn't need to think twice on who _she_ was and immediately touched the clip.

"The carnage is unbelievable Ren" A camera panned over what I guessed was the shopping district in Japan "It is absolutely horrifying" The camera stopped on a group of teenage girls, two dark haired girls catching my eye. It was the pretty Asian girl from the elevator and the doppelganger that had been with her. Both were unconscious but the doppelganger looked like she got the worst of it.

"_It is her_" Without a doubt in my mind that girl was our informants oldest daughter "_She may die yet_" If I told Sumeragi Lee Noriega about the girl, she would get false hope. Should the girl die (it was probable since she was in _two_ accidents in the past month alone) she would fall even farther into the depression "_We'll see how far she falls before telling her_"

I hope this chapter doesn't seem random I was up most of the night trying to write it down as it went through my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Union Special Economic Zone, Japan**

**General Hospital**

**Thais**

"I want to see both of them in a week to do a final checkup but other than that they're fine" Billy was currently checking us out of the hospital since both Trinity and I were fully healed.

"Thank you" I held Tyler as we were wheeled (some policy or other said that all patients leaving had to be taken out in a wheel chair, no matter what) out of the hospital and towards Billy's rental car "I…" Since he'd arrived at the hospital early yesterday morning Billy had been unable to say anything other than "Thank God you're okay" and "I can't believe this is happening"

"I think Thais is cursed" Trinity got out of her wheel chair and opened the door for Tuesday to climb in "She's almost died _twice_"

"I think so to" I buckled Tyler into his car seat then climbed into the passenger seat "One more freak accident and I am not stepping a foot out of the apartment" My stomach would twist occasionally as I ate and my head would throb every time a loud noise was emitted or bright light entered my eyes but other than that, I had no real reminder of the accident.

"This is…" Billy gave a strained laugh and started the car "This isn't funny"

"It actually is" I couldn't help but giggle when I heard Trinity's reply and soon was laughing along with her while Tuesday and Billy stared at us as if we'd both grown two heads. After staring at us for a few minutes (and realizing that we weren't going to calm down any time soon) Billy began to the drive to the apartment. My stomach began to hurt from the laughing but I couldn't stop.

"What's so funny?" Tuesday whined as Tyler joined in after looking at Trinity next to him.

"Nothing" I felt slightly guilty when I saw that look Billy had given me but my laughing fit was far from over. His profile showed his grim expression and his white knuckles on the steering wheel told me that he was serious. It wasn't until we reached the apartment did our laughing fits die and my abs burn like crazy. I climbed out and stretched my arms above my head before going to the backseat and getting Tyler out.

"What was so funny?!" Tuesday actually stamped her foot once she was on the ground but I waved her off and headed into the building with Tyler in hand. Everyone was silent as we rode the elevator up then into the apartment. I set my bag of ruined clothing in the hall and put Tyler in the living room and turning the TV on. I joined then joined Trinity and Billy in the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water.

"I can't see any part in this accident that is funny" Billy's jaw was tight and he was looked as if he was struggling to keep from yelling "I was worried sick about you and all you can do is laugh?!" He ran his hand over his face as I set my glass aside, a heavy feeling beginning to fill my chest.

"Well we're sorry but we needed a good laugh" I nodded and drained the rest of my glass "Do you know how hard it's been lately?"

"Then ask me for help if you need it!" He directed this at me and I put my glass down.

"Not that kind of hard. I think she means stress on her part. I think I've been doing pretty well with stress"

"Pretty well? _You've almost died twice_!" I looked over at the kids and noticed that Tuesday had turned to watch us. She turned back to the TV once I met her eyes "Vince, _my friend_, _your father_ entrusted you in my care and here you are not even a year later in the worst sort of danger possible!"

"It's not like I asked for anyone of it!" I sighed and rubbed my temples "I'm getting a headache. If you're staying the night then feel free to sleep on the couch but if you're not then show yourself out" I went to my room and shut the door, only stopping once to tell Tuesday to stay in the living room and to not answer the door. Once I was in the darkness of my room I undressed until I was in my tank top and boy shorts then curled up under my covers.

**Trinity**

"Tell her that I'm coming back tomorrow" I could tell that Billy was upset but I had no idea what to do during an "adult situation" like this "Around noon" I just shrugged and watched him leave before turning towards the living room. Tuesday was looking at the kitchen with an upset look on her face so I circled the bar and sat on the couch, holding my arms out for her to sit on my lap.

"Thais was mad" She lay her head on my shoulder and cozied up to me "Just like Mom used to be when she fought Dad"

"She's stressed out that's all" I ruffled her hair and closed my eyes "Making dinner, cleaning the apartment and going to school is hard work for her"

"Why doesn't she stop going to school then?" I kept from laughing and adjusted her weight on my lap.

"She has to go to school to get a good job to pay for our food and clothes"

"How does she pay for the food we have now?"

"Mom and Dad gave her some money before they died and she's using that for now" Tyler got up and went to his toy box, murmuring to himself as he dug through it.

"Did she mourn properly?"

"What?"

"My teacher said that when someone dies they have to mourn properly in order to move on"

"Why would she tell you that?" I began to wonder what they taught in elementary school in Japan.

"One of the other kids knew some people that almost died in that accident in space"

"Oh" I thought for a moment before continuing "I…don't know if she mourned properly or not" I looked at Thais's door and made a mental note to ask her some questions later.

* * *

I know this chapter is super short but I wanted to get it done before I became permanently stuck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quinn Apartment**

**Thais**

2 months had passed since the bus accident and the tension between Billy and me hung around us like a thick fog. I'd managed to take the driving test and now had a car (the only sign that we still communicated even if barely) but it was awkward when we spoke over the phone "I think we should do some shopping today"

"Why?" Trinity threw a pillow at Tuesday who was attempting to jump on her.

"Be nice" I warned the two as I closed my Calculus book "I feel like getting a new wardrobe"

"That's sounds like fun" Tuesday managed to slip past Trinity's defenses and plopped down on her stomach. Trinity grunted before shoving a hysterical Tuesday onto the floor "Brat!" The insult rolled right off as she clutched her stomach and rolled on the floor laughing "Let's leave her here by herself. She'll manage"

"That sounds like a good idea" Tuesday stopped laughing and glared at me as I played along with Trinity "You know how to make a sandwich"

"You guys aren't funny" She turned back to the TV and ignored us as we laughed at her. Tyler yelled from his room where he had woken up from his nap and I got up to get him.

"Get ready and then we'll go" I went into Tyler's room and got him out of his crib, laying him on the changing table and changing his diaper. I heard Trinity and Tuesday arguing in the bathroom and rolled my eyes "Wanna go shopping today?" Tyler laughed as I tickled his sides while sliding his pants back on. Grabbing his winter coat, matching hat and mittens and his boots I left and went to my room. I grabbed my bag with the money and Tyler's diaper bag then went to the front hall and got him bundled up.

"Ready" Tuesday came out with a smirk on her face as Trinity shouted names at her from the bathroom.

"What did you do?"

"I flushed her blush down the toilet" I let out a yelp of laughter before biting my lip to keep Trinity from hearing it.

"That was not nice" I laced up my black faux fur lined boots and my red knee length winter jacket while Tyler say quietly on the floor. Trinity emerged from the bathroom by then and, with a glare directed at Tuesday grabbed her boots and jacket which were a white a version of mine. Once we were all ready I carried Tyler towards the elevator and pressed the down button.

"Oh my god" I looked over at Trinity who was staring at something behind us. Setsuna was just leaving his apartment, his red eyes falling on the elevator then to me "Can we take the stairs?"

"Why? Does he scare you?" Trinity shot a glare at me but said nothing else. Tuesday looked back but thankfully said nothing as he approached us. Tyler smiled and cooed once the elevator opened and we all stepped inside. Trinity and Tuesday claimed spots as far away from Setsuna as possible leaving me to stand somewhat next to him "Are you leaving?" I spoke first since whenever he did it seemed weird.

"Business" Trinity snorted which earned a sharp jab in the side from me. Tuesday giggled but stopped when I glared at her.

"Well" I shoved the girls out ahead of me and gave him a polite smile "I hope you have a great business trip" We walked out of the building at the same time but I continued to shove the other down the sidewalk "Goodbye!" He lifted his hand in a half-hearted wave as we rounded the corner. I pulled Tyler's hood up before poking Trinity in her side "What is wrong with you?"

"He's weird" She shrugged as I opened the doors to my car. I buckled Tyler into his seat then went to the driver's side "He isn't old enough to go on a business trip" She made air quotes at "business trip" and scoffed "He doesn't even go to school!"

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you what he was actually doing?" I pulled away from the curb and continued "Some people deserve to keep some secrets"

"Whatever" She took her phone out and the ride to the mall was silent except for Tyler's incoherent babbling.

**Setsuna's Room aboard the Ptolemaios**

**Feldt**

"She's alive isn't she?" I had followed him to his room, keeping up my persistent questioning even when he'd gone to see if he could help with maintenance "You wouldn't have asked me to look into her past if she wasn't alive" He remained silent even though I could tell he was annoyed by me. I kept the automatic door from closing and stood firm in the doorway "Do you even realize how horribly Ms. Sumeragi has taken it? If she knew that there was some sort of hope from the accident than she would snap back to her original self"

"No" He met my eyes and stood up "Faire Taylors died with her family in New York. I was doing a background for Wang Liu Mei who thought she saw her. She was wrong" He had walked right up to me and, without a care shoved me from his doorway and shut the door. I floated back until I hit the wall and stared at the door in surprise. Setsuna was weird and withdrawn but he would never have pushed anyone like he did just now.

"Fine" I said to the door, my steel resolve coming back "I'll find out myself" I floated to my room and began to do my own search.

**Ms. Sumeragi**

_"I'm a guardian if you can believe that" Billy swirled his drink around in his glass and laughed wryly "I'm doing a horrible job at it"_

_ "I never struck you as parenting type" I gave a small laugh and finished off my third glass of wine._

_ "Maybe you should slow down" He laughed and took the bottle away from me_.

"_He acts like he doesn't know_" I knew that he had to have heard about their deaths but had come to terms with it already. He'd probably attended the funeral and said his final goodbyes while I drowned my sorrows in alcohol "_He's the lucky one_" I grabbed a bottle of vodka and drank it straight from the bottle. The searing liquid did nothing to sooth the ache in my chest and I flopped onto my bed, sighing as Christina said something over the intercom "_He's lucky_"

**Union Special Economic Zone, Japan**

**Tuesday**

"You have to try this one on" Trinity tossed a green shirt over the dressing room doors while I sat on the bench and watched Tyler.

"This is barely a shirt!" I was bored since the only shopping we'd done so far was for Trinity and Thais. We'd barely even looked at the stores that I wanted to go to.

"Oh grow up Thais" Trinity disappeared and came back a few minutes with an armful of clothes "Here's some more" I handed Tyler his cup and slouched as the shopping seemed to stretch on. It seemed like forever before Thais settled on three new tops and four pairs of pants.

"Can we go to my stores now?" Trinity glared at me and Thais picked Tyler up "We haven't gone anywhere I wanted to go to today"

"Oh quit whining brat" Trinity had been upset ever since I flushed her blush down the toilet and took every chance she got to call me a name.

"Shut up Trinity" I made a face at her and she made one back as Thais paid for the clothes.

"Enough you two" Thais stepped between us and led me away from Trinity "We'll go look at your stores now then we'll go eat okay?" I nodded and stuck my tongue out at Trinity "Tuesday"

"What?"

**Later that day**

**Thais**

"Don't ruin your clothes!" We had gotten back after 2 hours of shopping and I was sitting on the couch with a book for English class. Tuesday and Trinity were trying on their new clothes while Tyler was watching a kid show "And put them away when you're done!" I ordered some pizza for the night and was waiting for it to be delivered.

"Look at me!" Tuesday came out in a red plaid dress that had a flouncy skirt that reached her knees, a black short jacket and a black newsboy cap. She wore a pair of fingerless gloves and small army boots "This is my new favorite outfit"

"Cute" I would have been horrified if she'd shown me that months ago but know, with the two accidents still in my mind I had adopted a more passive view of her fashion, even growing to like her fashion sense "When you're done go take a bath and get ready for bed"

"Kay!" She disappeared as the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it.

* * *

I know the ending is sort of cut off but I wanted to skip the whole fighting events and sum them up in the next chapter. I think I'll have the next chapter based in the episode "Allelujah".


	13. Chapter 13

**Quinn Apartment**

**Thais**

"No word from the military yet on what exactly happened but our sources say that the military operation that took place yesterday was to capture a Gundam" Trinity gasped as the female reporter showed footage of an old attack by Celestial Being.

"Imagine if they actually managed to do that" I turned the volume down on the TV and shook my head "To capture a Gundam"

"If they can't defend their own bases how are they going to capture a Gundam?" I checked my phone and saw that Katya had texted back "Did Dae reply yet?" Trinity and I had thought that we would have a "Girl's Night In" and invited Dae and Katya over for the night. With the whole clubbing incident still fresh in most of our minds we decided to have a movie night complete with popcorn and whatever game we could think of.

"She said that she's coming and her mother is more than happy to take the kids for the night"

"Great" Tuesday looked less than pleased but didn't argue or complain "Let's get a bag packed for you" I packed a night bag for Tyler and Tuesday packed her own then took them out to my car.

"How long do we have to stay with Mrs. Williams this time?"

"For the night and probably till noon tomorrow" I stopped at a red light and hit the play button to play Tuesday's favorite CD "I don't want any complaining or reports of you being difficult when I pick you up tomorrow"

"I'm never any trouble" She replied smugly and fell into silence as the music began to play.

**Union Base**

**Billy**

"These particles, GN particles" I looked at the information before me and the picture of the Gundam that accompanied it "That's what makes them fly without the propulsion system?"

"Exactly" Professor Eifman nodded and closed the information before anyone happened to come in and see it "I have even more troubling news" He pulled up another file, this one showing a design that looked similar to the Gundams "I did a thorough investigation of the background of Celestial Being and this was in a file"

"What is it?" He sighed and seemed to ponder the question before continuing on.

"This has Quinn's signature all over Billy"

**Azadistan**

**Alejandro Corner**

"Master" Ribbons handed me my drink and sat primly on the seat across from me. We had just gotten back from speaking with the Princess of Azadistan and I was pleased with the way things were going "I have the photos you asked for" I took the photos from him and studied them. Young Faire Taylors or Thais Quinn was smiling in the photo, her dark hair flying behind her as she skated. Her younger sister Ryan/Trinity was right behind, both looking at ease on the ice as if it were home to them "They are well and have moved on from the accidents"

"Perfect" I sipped the drink and set the photos aside.

"Master?" The green haired young man looked at me with a quizzical look on his face "Why do we need the Taylors children? They are children and are not following the same path as their parents did"

"The children have no specific purpose for the future" I shrugged and picked up a photo of all four children "All I know is that they are essential in order for the plan to be complete"

**Quinn Apartment**

**Trinity**

"Truth or Dare Thais" Dae turned to Thais, almost falling over in the process. Dae had arrived at the sleepover with two bottles of vodka stashed in her bag. Thais looked as if she were about to die at first but relented, telling us that we could only drink until our own thoughts became incoherent.

"Truth" So far only Katya was out (she was a lightweight and after two shots was forced to quit the game). Dae glanced at me and we shared an evil smile "What?"

"Do you have a crush on our creepy neighbor?" She didn't even answer when Dae and I burst out into giggles. She looked horrified and aimed a well-aimed (for a drunk) kick at me.

"No!" Katya laughed and rolled onto her stomach to face us "But I think that _you_ do!" I stopped laughing and shook my head.

"He's creepy!" Dae was still rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"Then why do you avoid him? Huh?!" She threw a pillow at me and nearly fell over while doing it.

"Because he's creepy!" We all burst into a laughing fit that lasted for 10 minutes "He is!"

"I know" She grabbed her shot glass and filled it with vodka, downing it as Dae and I tipped ours upside down, a sign that we were out. She set her glass like ours and we all lay silent for a minute, letting the buzz of the alcohol go through us.

"He's kind of cute" We all burst into laughter again when we heard Katya's whisper.

**The next morning**

**Thais**

"Get up Trin!" I kicked Trinity gracelessly and shoved bottles of water at her and Dae. Katya was up and, despite having fewer drinks than me looked as horrible as I did "We have to sober up and get the kids in a few hours" I kicked her again and grabbed my bag "We'll be back with coffees and you'd better be up by then" Katya and I left them lying on the floor and went to the elevator.

"Were you serious last night?" The elevator doors closed and I looked over at Katya "About him being cute?" She blanched and shook her head.

"That was the alcohol talking" I bit my lip to keep from laughing and we left the elevator to get our coffee "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you seriously not like him?"

"I've spoken to him like 5 times and each time it's awkward" I brushed my hair out of my face and pulled my scarf tighter around me "Not exactly a great way to start _any_ sort of relationship" She laughed and we entered the coffee shop and ordered our coffee.

"I bet if he were normal Dae would like him"

"She probably would" If Setsuna were more sociable he would seem like Dae's type.

"Here are your coffees. Two nonfat mocha lattes and two peppermint"

"Thank you" I took the two nonfat lattes and led the way out of the coffee shop.

**Ptolemaios Bridge Room**

**Feldt**

"_I knew it!_" I couldn't help but be excited when I found a picture hidden in one of Celestial Being's more private files. The photo was dated recently and a girl older than me was in it. She was looking over her shoulder which gave me a side view of her face but I could see her eyes which was enough. They were the same shade of green as the old picture of Faire Taylors and she had the same scar along her jaw line "_He was lying!_" I glanced over at Christina and Lichty, seeing if they saw my celebration and was relieved when they were busy. I shut down the page before it could be recorded and brought up my other work. We were currently heading to Lagrange 4 on a mission while Setsuna and Lockon were headed back to the surface "_Now to find out why he lied_"


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is slightly set in Dawn of Determination. I know I skipped a few episodes but my ideas weren't adequate for those episodes so I carried on.**

**Quinn Apartment**

**Tuesday**

"What are we going to do today?" We had a break from school and Trinity was off with her friends Dae and Katya. Thais was leaning on her elbows on the bar and her phone was out "Stay in?"

"I don't know" I shrugged and played with my charm bracelet "I don't even want to go shopping"

"That's a surprise" She flopped onto the couch and laid her head on my lap "I thought shopping would have been your answer" Tyler crawled over to us and pulled her hair. I reached down and grabbed him under the arms and picked him up. Thais took him and set him on her stomach and began to tickle him. I watched my baby brother laugh and drum his heels against her ribs as he laughed. That continued for a few more minutes before a knock sounded on the door. Thais stopped and attempted to get up but couldn't with Tyler on her stomach.

"I'll get it" I slid off of the couch and ran to answer the door. I twisted the knob and opened the door to see our nervous neighbor standing in the hall.

"Oh hi" He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly "I was wondering if your sister was home"

"Right here" I stepped aside as Thais walked up with Tyler in her arms "Is something wrong Saji?"

"I was wondering if you'd come over to distract Louise with me" He kept rubbing his neck and shrugged his shoulders nervously "Her mother left and she's been kinda sad ever since"

"Of course" Thais turned to look at me and shrugged "We found something to do today Tuesday"

"_Great_" I dragged my feet towards my room as Thais said goodbye and grabbed a pretty outfit "_Comforting Saji's drama queen girlfriend_"

**Wang Mansion**

**Feldt**

"What's this flowers name Haro?" Everyone had taken a vacation to the surface except for Allelujah and Ian. Ms. Sumeragi and Wang Liu Mei were tanning beside the pool, Lichty was filming with a camera and Lasse was doing pushups beside the pool. Lockon and Setsuna had disappeared after arriving and Tieria was somewhere in the mansion. Haro stated the name of the flower and I congratulated him "_I couldn't even ask him about lying_" As soon as I found out that Setsuna was lying he'd been called away for the conflict in Azadistan and now he had disappeared again.

"Feldt!" Lichty panned over towards me and I used Haro to block my face "Come on! Smile for the camera!"

**Saji's Apartment**

**Thais**

I smiled awkwardly at Saji while patting Louise's shoulder. She was sobbing into a pillow on my lap and Saji sat on the adjacent couch. I glanced over at Setsuna who was sitting stiffly next to him, eyeing everything but the distraught girl on the couch. Tuesday was sitting on the floor with Tyler and would occasionally glance in irritation at Louise "It's alright Louise" I continued to pat her shoulder as she sobbed "Just let it out"

"I don't see why you're crying" I looked over Setsuna who was staring at Louise with a frigid expression "You can see your mom every day"

"I miss her!" Louise snapped up, surprising me as she growled at the emotionless boy.

"At least you still have a mom" I glared at Tuesday when I heard what she muttered and stroked Louise's hair when lay her head back on the sofa.

"Well it's true" I sighed when Louise got up and threw the pillow at Saji.

"Make him go away Saji! He's being mean!" I got up and went to stand by Tuesday as Setsuna and Saji got up.

"You're not helping Tuesday"

"Sorry" She shrugged and looked up at me with an earnest expression "But its true" I bent down and put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a one armed hug as Louise went back to crying in her arms.

"That's fine" I rubbed her arm and looked at Tyler who had fallen asleep while playing with one of Saji's books "Just don't let Louise hear you"

"Thais" Both of us looked up to see Setsuna standing above us "I need to speak with you"

"Okay" I got up and followed him out of the hall, looking back once to see Tuesday watching me. I pointed at Tyler then closed the door slightly, leaving a crack so I could go back in "How was your business trip?" He stared at me long enough to make me uncomfortable and I made a mental note to not ask him personal questions again.

"How are you?" I did a double take, trying to process the question before I became aware of his eyes on my face.

"Uh, I'm fine!" I replied, slightly startled by his curiosity "Why?"

"You were in that bus accident"

"I'm fine" I said automatically and fiddled with the ballerina charm on my bracelet "I checked out good after a week but I sometimes get migraines now and then" I met his eyes and held them for a few minutes, both of us just staring at each other as Louise lamented her sorrow and Tuesday told her to shut up "I should go get Tuesday" I turned and reached for the door knob but stopped when he spoke.

"Why is the world so misguided?" I turned to look at him and saw an emotion I couldn't place on his otherwise emotionless face "Is it man's fault or God's?" I deliberated for a moment, trying to think of an answer that suited the question.

"I don't know" Another emotion flit across his face but I couldn't catch it fast enough to see it "I don't know how to answer that question" I looked at him in confusion and stepped towards the door "I'm sorry but that's all I can say" We had yet another staring contest before he gave a curt nod and spun on his heel, walking towards the elevator. I watched him leave before going back into Saji's apartment "Louise! Tuesday! Want to go shopping?"

**A bar in Tokyo**

**Billy**

"It's great to see you again Leesa" Leesa slid into her seat and nodded her head in thanks to the drink I had ordered. She looked thinner and had black circles underneath her eyes though she tried to hide it "You look tired"

"Life's been busy lately" She gave an attempt of a smile and took a sip of her drink "I've hardly had time to breathe"

"I know right?" The stress of work and not knowing if Quinn's children were still alive each day was going to kill me "Maybe we should switch lives and see which one is more stressful"

"I think my life of stress is enough for me" She gave a weak laugh and downed her drink "How's the guardian thing going?"

"It's hard" I looked at my phone for the 20th time that day. I'd hardly spoken to Thais in the last 2 months and I knew that if something happened I would most likely hear about it weeks after it occurred "Thais hardly speaks to me and Trinity is being a teenager"

"Teenagers? I thought they would younger" She looked surprised and waved the waiter over and ordered another drink.

"Well Tyler is one and Tuesday is 9 but Trinity is 14 and Thais is 16" I picked up my glass and looked at it "I never told you about them did I?" She shook her head and the waiter appeared with her drink "Did you speak to Quinn after the accident?" She shook her head and I sighed before continuing "Professor Eifman found a design while doing a background search on Celestial Being and it has Quinn's signature design on it" She stared as I let her process my words. Her right eye twitched as I continued "Whatever she was doing doesn't look good for her and it could have gotten her killed"

**Ms. Sumeragi**

"Celestial Being?" My entire body was numb as I stared at Billy across the table. Panic began to rise as he met my eyes.

"Celestial Being could have been the reason she and Vince were killed and their kids orphaned"

"The kids" It felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water all over me as Billy frowned and nodded.

"I was named legal guardian of Faire, Ryan, Eve and Cole" He stared at me as I processed what he'd just said "Faire arrived here and said that Vince and Quinn were dead and that I was legal guardian. She never said why she changed her name though but it makes sense if Quinn was doing something illegal"

"Right" I composed myself and nodded "It never occurred to me that Quinn would leave you her kids"

"I always thought she'd leave them to you" He gave a short bark of a laugh as our food arrived "I ordered for you. I hope you don't mind" I shook my head and stared at the plate of food, my stomach churning as everything sank in "Right after they arrived I was called away for work"

"So you didn't go to their funeral?"

"No" He shook his head as he cut up his food "I had work and Thais didn't feel like taking the kids back so soon"

"Are they living with you then?" I took a small bite of food and managed to swallow it despite the lump in my throat.

"No. Thais said that Quinn told her that should something like this happen _she_ was to take care of the kids. I think I'm only needed to sign doctor, school and legal forms. I get to see them once in a while but not as often as I'd like" I nodded and took another small bite of food, coughing slightly to cover up the fact that I practically choked "She has this headstrong personality that's hard for me to get through"

"So where do they live? I'd love to see them after all these years"

"They live in the West End Apartments in Japan. Apartment 53"

**Quinn Apartment**

**Thais**

"Please don't make a mess Tyler" Day two of no school break and I was starting to miss school. All four of us were sitting around the dinner table eating dinner. Tyler was currently smearing his mashed potatoes around his highchair tray, putting gravy in his hair and throwing his mashed carrots on the floor.

"Kids are designed to make messes" Trinity was looking at her phone which beeped every so often.

"That's so helpful Trinity" I made a face at her and she made one back. I got up and threw my half-finished plate in the sink and rinsed it.

"You didn't eat much" Trinity threw her finished plate in the sink after mine while looking at the phone at the same time.

"I'm not hungry" I took a washcloth and went to clean Tyler up "I actually feel sick"

"You should go see Dr. Mason then" She shoved a granola bar at me and I took it, knowing that she wouldn't let me be until I ate it.

"I think it's a cold" I finished cleaning Tyler up and took a bite of the granola bar "I'll be fine" Once I cleaned dinner up I went to sit on the couch and watch some TV before getting Tyler and Tuesday a bath. I found a news station and turned the volume up when I saw a picture of a Gundam.

"A large scale military exercise is scheduled to take place in the Taklamakan Desert. All three super powers will participate in the exercise to test out their combined force" Trinity sat next to me and drew her knees up to her chest. The reporter went on about the details and showed the military mobile suits that had already arrived at the desert.

"That's huge" Hundreds of mobile suits were already there and the numbers were slightly overwhelming.

"With those numbers I bet they could capture a Gundam" I looked at Tuesday who was staring at the TV, her lips moving as she mouthed something "Let's watch a kid show" Trinity had seen Tuesday and didn't complain when I turned it to a Japanese kid show.

"Bath!" Tyler wrapped his arms around my knees and pulled "Bath!"

"Let's go take a bath okay?"


	15. Chapter 15

**International University**

**Katya**

"Thank God those are over" Thais, Trinity, Dae and I were lying on the grass in the park while Tuesday and Tyler were playing around us "I never want to take another exam again"

"Same here"

"I hope I did well on the Chemistry test" Thais had worried over her scores the walk here while Dae and Trinity complained of the stress their brains had gone through "That was my toughest subject"

"It's Saji! Saji!" I looked up to see Tuesday running towards the brown haired boy that lived next door. He looked flustered when Tuesday yelled his name and Thais got up, leaning on her elbows as he approached.

"Leave him alone Tuesday" Trinity drawled as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Hi Saji" Thais greeted him while getting up and Tuesday ran back to Tyler with a smirk on her face "Did Louise leave already?"

"Yeah" I sank back down and shut my eyes "I was wondering if you'd look at something for me"

"Sure"

**Thais**

"These are rings that Louise wanted" He showed me two gold bands, one bigger than the other "I worked all week and weekend to get them for her"

"They're beautiful" I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded "Knowing Louise she'll love them"

"Thanks" He rubbed the back of his neck and put the rings in his pocket "I'm going to give it to her when she gets back from her cousins wedding"

"She'll love them" I looked back at my cell phone which began to ring from my bag "Excuse me for a moment" Trinity lazily handed it to me and I answered it once I saw that is was from Billy "Billy?"

"Not really" I frowned when another male voice replied that didn't belong to Billy "This is Graham. We met when you first visited the base"

"Right" A handsome man with blonde haired flashed in my mind and I slowly walked away from the group. Katya had gotten Saji's attention and was having an animated conversation with him "Is something wrong Mr. Aker?"

"Billy's been hurt" I froze and unconsciously clenched tighter to the phone "He's fine but I thought you should know. He didn't want to call you because he's an a…he's stubborn"

"What happened?"

"One of those da…new Gundams attacked the base. Again he's fine but I wanted you to know"

"I'm coming as soon as I can" I hurried back to my bag and picked it up. Everyone turned to look at me as I motioned for Trinity to get up.

"Don't you have school?"

"I'm on a break right now" Trinity gestured to the phone and I put my hand over the receiver "I have to go see Billy right now. Are you coming or are you going to stay here?"

"I'll stay here" She looked alarmed but grabbed Tyler's bag from me.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I hung up before he could argue and ran out of the park.

**The next day**

I hurried out of the taxi and paid him before approaching the gate I had been to before "My name is Thais Quinn and I'm here to see Billy Katagiri" I shoved my passport at the guard and impatiently waited for him to check it.

"I'm not supposed to…" He stopped and looked at his communicator "Well it seems Lieutenant Graham Aker is expecting you" I thanked him and didn't wait for him call someone to get me and took off running towards the base. The stretch was long and I thanked God that I had taken exercise seriously when I reached the base, only slightly out of breath.

"Billy!" I spotted him in the hangar and ran towards him.

"Thais?" He looked surprised and glanced at Graham who was standing off to the side. His head was wrapped and his arm was in a sling "What are you doing here?"

"Now I know how you feel during those accidents" I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and told myself not to cry "I'm sorry. For everything" He hesitated for a moment before hugging me back with his good arm "I was stubborn and an idiot"

"It's alright Thais" He pulled pack and gave me a reassuring smile "How did you find out though?" I shifted then glanced over at Graham. Billy looked at him and sighed.

"I thought she should know"

"That's fine" He nodded and stepped back "It's just a broken arm and a head injury" I nodded and gave a weak smile "Did you come alone or are the others waiting somewhere?"

"I came alone" I looked at my cell phone but saw no message from Trinity "I came as soon as Graham called. I even came without packing a bag" I cringed when I realized what a foolish mistake I had made but brushed it away.

"You can stay at my apartment for the night but you're going back tomorrow. I know your break ends the next day" I nodded in agreement and he led me out of the hangar and to his apartment.

**Quinn Apartment**

**Trinity**

"Just a moment Tuesday!" I was just about to run some water for Tuesday's bath when a knock sounded on the door "Could you watch Tyler for second Katya?" Katya had stayed with me since Thais had left and nodded when I hurried towards the door. I opened it and saw Setsuna outside "Hello!"

"Is Thais home?" I blinked and shook my head numbly. I was shocked to see an emotion fly past his face before his mask returned.

"She's not here right now" He blinked once before nodding and turning away. I stood in the doorway in shock as he disappeared. The emotion I had seen on his face was disappointment.

**A hospital in Spain**

**Louise**

"Is there anyone you would like me call Miss Halevy?" The nurse hovered near my bedside after changing the wrap on my arm. I was still in a daze which made her voice seem far away to me "A friend perhaps?"

"Could you call Thais Quinn? She lives next door to my boyfriend Saji"

"I'll try Miss Halevy" She left me alone in the hospital and I continued to stare out the window.

**Billy's Apartment**

**Thais**

I had just finished getting dressed when my phone rang again. I looked at it and frowned when I didn't recognize the number "Hello?"

"Is this Thais Quinn?" A woman's voice spoke and I didn't recognize it at all "I am calling on behalf of Louise Halevy"

"Yes this is her" I remembered the Louise had been at her cousins wedding and wondered why someone was calling me on her behalf.

"Miss Halevy was in an accident while attending her cousins wedding and she wishes to speak with you in person" My heart stopped for a minute before it plummeted to my stomach.

"An accident?"

"Yes. One of those Gundams shot at the venue and Miss Halevy was injured in the process. Her entire family is dead Ms. Quinn" The last part of the sentence was whispered as if she didn't want anyone to hear it "She's requested to see you"

"I'll come as soon as I can" I thanked her then hung up and grabbed my bag "Billy!" He opened the bathroom door and poked his head out "Louise was hurt and she wants to see me"

"Louise is your neighbor's girlfriend isn't she?" I nodded and impatiently looked at my watch "Where is she?"

"She's in Spain and she wants to see me so I said I would go"

"In Spain?" He looked skeptical and ready to refuse but I stopped him.

"I need to go Billy. She lost all of her family and she's alone" He contemplated it for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Fine. I'll call the university and tell them that you'll be late coming back"

"Thank you Billy! Thank you!" I hugged him, ignoring his look of discomfort (he was only wrapped in a towel and shirtless) and dashed out of the apartment.

**Ptolemaios**

**Ms. Sumeragi**

"_Eifman is dead_" I had received the news from Billy just a moment ago and the shock was slowly settling in "_He's dead_"

"Ms. Sumeragi! You have to see this!" Chris's alarmed voice snapped me out of my momentary daze and I rushed over to her terminal.

**A hospital in Spain**

**Thais**

"Louise?" A nurse had shown me to her room after I'd arrived at the hospital despite visiting hours being over. They'd said that it was a tragedy and allowed me in because of her standing (meaning her wealth) "It's me. Thais" It was dark in her room and I could only see the parts of her that were illuminated by the moon.

"Thais?" I walked over to the side of the bed and gently sat down "They're dead" Her voice was dead, devoid of any emotion.

"I know" My eyes adjusted and I could see her outline now "It's going to be okay"

"No its not" Tears began to form in her eyes as she shifted her blanket. I looked at her for a moment before looking at her arm. I gasped slightly when I saw that her entire left hand was missing, bandaged up to the wrist where it connected with the hand "My family is dead and I lost my hand!" I reached out and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know what it's like to lose the people you love" I whispered soothingly as a lump formed in my throat "It takes a while to process it but once it does, the pain begins. First, it starts in your stomach, as if you'll be sick. Then, it goes up to your chest, as if your heart is _actually_ breaking" She stopped sobbing long enough to listen to me and nodded "Nothing in the world can erase that pain but there is something that can help it" She pulled back and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"How did you soothe it?" I wiped her tears away and gave a sad smile.

"I kept my siblings, the last things that kept me from going insane over my parents' death close to me. If Trinity, Tuesday and Tyler had died with my parents then I wouldn't have been able to move on" I hugged her again and felt a tear slide down my cheek "I kept the people I loved close to me and thanked God every day for not taking them"

"But I have no one left!" She gave a soft sob but didn't break out crying again.

"You have Saji" I pulled back again and wiped the tear that slid down my cheek "You have me, Trinity, Tuesday and even Tyler" She gave me a watery smile and wiped her tears away "So long as we're here you will always have someone that loves you"

"Thank you" I held her good hand and looked at her left arm.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" She shook her head and I left it at that.

**The next morning**

**Louise**

"I came as soon I heard" Saji hurried into the hospital room and smiled weakly "The school told me about the accident. Are you okay?" I smiled and hugged him back with my right arm when he approached me.

"I'm fine" Thais came back and hesitated once she saw Saji "I had help getting through most of it" Saji turned and Thais gave a small smile.

"Hey Saji" She circled the bed and sat on my left side. She touched my shoulder encouragingly and I sighed and looked at the boy I loved.

"I have something to show you" He looked scared but nodded. I looked at Thais who squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. I took a deep breath and pulled the covers off of my left arm. Saji looked at it and gasped when he saw my wrist "The doctors said that the particles the Gundams use prevent the regeneration treatment from working"

"Oh Louise" He hugged me again and we held each other as I told myself not to cry.

"I'm going to head back to Japan" We broke apart and said goodbye to Thais. I sat and fiddled with the edge of my blanket with my right hand.

"I got something for you" He fished in his pockets and pulled out the rings I had seen in Japan.

"The rings" He handed me the box and took out the ring that was his.

"I worked all week and weekend to get them for you" I touched my ring and took it out of the case.

_"I want you to have this" Thais took off her necklace and slid the T charm off of it "You'll find out soon enough what it's for"_

I reached for my night stand and took the chain Thais had left "_He must have shown her before coming_" I took my ring and Saji fastened the clasp around my neck "It's beautiful Saji" He smiled and I replied with a soft smile of my own.

**Airplane to Japan**

**Thais**

"_Poor Louise_" I stared out the window and cried silently "_All because of those Gundams of Celestial Being_" The person who sat next to me had headphones on and was working on their computer which was I thankful for "_Damn Celestial Being_"


	16. Chapter 16

**Ptolemaios**

**Feldt**

"I need you to go and assist Tieria and Setsuna and if things go bad use any means necessary to stop them" Setsuna had confronted the Trinity's and Tieria had gone to help him. It was a bad sight if Gundams turned against each other and Ms. Sumeragi knew that "Idiot boy!" Since she'd been back from the surface I'd noticed that her eating habits were better and she'd started to drink less.

"_She couldn't have found out about the Taylors already_" I had deleted everything about them from my terminal and knew that Setsuna wouldn't have spoken to her because that was his way but she seemed to know "_Unless someone else told her_"

**Quinn Apartment**

**Thais**

"_I'm done_" I sat alone in the apartment looking at the notebook I'd used to keep track of leads. After visiting Louise I'd stopped and looked at myself in the mirror for a while. I'd lost a great deal of weight since my parents' death, my skin was white as a sheet and I felt burdened. After looking at myself I realized how tired I was of looking for something that was impossible. It wasn't the answers that I wanted; it was my parents that I wanted. Nothing could bring them back and I finally understood that after visiting Louise "_It's time for it to end_" I threw the notebook in the garbage and deleted the number from my phone. I sat in silence for a bit, letting everything soak in "_I'm free_" I felt the heavy feeling in my chest disappear and my head lighter "_I'm free_"

**Later that day**

"How are you feeling?" I put my empty plate in the sink and filled my glass with water.

"Great" I'd actually eaten an entire plateful of food and Trinity took notice "I have to show you something" I whispered the last part and led her further into the kitchen. Tuesday and Tyler had retired to the living room and were putting together one of the puzzles I had gotten for Tyler. Making sure they didn't notice I took my bag out and withdrew the schematics for a mobile suit "I found this in Billy's apartment" Trinity glanced over the bar then bent down and looked at it.

"It looks like a design for a mobile suit" She whispered as she traced the outline "But it looks different?"

"It looks like the design for a Gundam" She looked up with surprised eyes "I found it stored away in a file with a note that had "Quinn" with a question mark behind it"

"Mom?" It grew silent in the living room so I stood up, ready to roll the paper up. Tuesday had moved from the board game and was picking out a book and Tyler was trying to shove the puzzle back onto the shelf "Why would Mom have it?"

"I don't know" I shrugged and rolled the paper up "Whatever the reason it doesn't look good. For us and Billy"

"You don't think…?" She trailed off but I knew what she was going to say. I shrugged and hid the paper deeper into my bag.

**Ptolemaios**

**Ms. Sumeragi**

"But why would they retreat?" Everyone was looking around in confusion as they read the file.

"Because someone gave the HRL mobile suits with solar reactors" Shocked faces turned towards me as I stared grimly at the file "They now have a chance against us"

* * *

This is probably the shortest chapter I've written yet. Soon done with the first season! Then to the second!


	17. Chapter 17

**Setsuna's Room aboard the Ptolemaios**

**Setsuna**

I ran through the streets of Krugis, cradling the gun towards me "Soran" Marina Ismail appeared in front of me, dressed in her blue robes "It is over now" Everything grew calm as she held her hand out towards me. In her hand was a flower, a blooming flower "There is no one left to fight. Everyone is coming back" People appeared around us, all of them not in the least bit deterred by the ruins of the city "You don't have to fight anymore" I went to put the gun down when I saw the flower beginning to wilt.

"Mom! Mom!" I turned to see the Taylors being surrounded by rough looking men, men that had murder in their blood.

"Faire! Ryan!" A dark haired woman tried to reach her children but was kept just out of reach.

"What's going on?" I went to turn towards Marina only to find that she was gone.

"It's never over" Trinity appeared in front of me, a sad expression on her face "The fighting will never stop" The scene flashed and Thais and her family lay dead on the ground. The crew of the Ptolemaios lay among them, even Tieria.

"_No!_" I woke with a start and realized that I was in my room onboard the Ptolemaios.

"All Meisters to their Gundams! Enemy fleet approaching!" Ms. Sumeragi's panicked voice echoed from the intercom "All Meisters to their Gundams!"

**Quinn Apartment**

**Trinity**

"I'll get those" I took the dishes from Thais and began to wash them. She'd been sort of spacey half of yesterday and most of today which wasn't good. I was worried but she didn't seem bothered by it.

"Thanks" She ruffled my hair and I let it pass as she went into the living room and fell onto the couch. Tuesday looked back at her for a moment before going and sitting next to her.

"Will you answer my question?" I grew weary at her words and got ready to go in there and drag my bratty sister out.

"Depends on what it is" Thais's normal half bubbly tone returned and it didn't sound like it was forced.

"Why are Celestial Being bad people?" The spatula I was washing was starting to look like a pretty good projectile.

"They're not. They just don't hold the same views as we do"

"Why?" Another word and I was going to throw the bar of soap by the sink.

"They believe the world is corrupted by war and maybe it is. They want that corruption to go away and for the world to be at peace"

"Why?"

**Thais**

I jumped when a bar of soap hit Tuesday smack in the back of the head and whipped around to see Trinity standing by the sink "EEWWWW!" Tuesday shrieked and ran to the bathroom. I stared at Trinity for a bit before both of us broke out into laughter. Tuesday could be heard cussing (not actually but close enough) Trinity out in the bathroom. Tyler had been staring wide eyed at me since Tuesday had shrieked and was now laughing with us. Our laughter died down when Tuesday appeared with a wet head and wearing her bathrobe. She shot a hateful glare at Trinity then sat on the other side of the couch, as far away from me as she could get.

"Oh come on" I went out and hit her shoulder lightly "It was a little funny" I reached down and grabbed the small lump of soap and walked it back to Trinity.

"It was not!" I turned to see Tyler walk steadily towards Tuesday and hug her knees. He'd grown so much since we'd moved here and it hit me like a truck driving at me in full force. I would be watching him grow up every day. Every huge advancement he made I would be the person that would witness it.

"Hey" I snapped back into the present to see Trinity waving her hand in front of my face "back to the living Thais"

"Sorry" I walked around the couch and picked Tyler up "I got lost in thought" I held him on my lap and cuddled him close.

"I was wondering what we were going to do over the summer" Trinity squished herself in between Tuesday and me and we sat there for a while. Tyler didn't squirm and Tuesday didn't move away from Trinity so we all sat in silence, soaking in the small family moment.

"I'll be getting a job" I sighed and lay my cheek on top of Tyler's head "The money in the account isn't going to last long" The money was enough to give us a comfortable life for a year or two but I wanted to add on to it, to have enough for it to be split when we all grew up.

"I want to go to ballet"

"We'll see" I looked down at Tyler and stroked his hair "And what do you want to do?" He looked up at me and grinned, as if he knew what I was actually saying.

"Toys!" I laughed and ruffled his hair before getting up with him.

"Let's get you in a bath"

**Celestial Being Transport Container**

**Lasse**

"What do you plan to do Setsuna?" I glanced over at the stoic pilot while piloting the container towards the last known location of the Trinity's.

"I plan to save them" He said it obviously and I rolled my eyes in return.

"I meant an actual plan. The superpowers have mobile suits now that can actually go against us and you're doing this alone" He didn't reply and I could now understand what Chris was always talking about "_Should have stayed on the Ptolemy Lasse_"

**Lu Han Mansion**

**Katya**

The silence was deafening. The empty dining room spoke of many absences and the empty walls spoke of no witnesses. The servants were a reminder of what was gone and what they tried to fill in "_Gone again_" My parents were highly respected scientists who specialized in the development of mobile suit weapons. Ever since I could remember they were gone for work or too tired to see their only child "_The lonely heir_" It was natural of them to appear in public without me so people hardly knew of me. If you asked anyone about the child they would say that he was studying to be just like his father. They were too lazy to find the heir hidden in the tomb like house that she called home "_It's so quiet_"

**Quinn Apartment**

**Tuesday**

"I don't know"

"Then why did you bring it here?"

"I wanted to show you to see what you got out of it. Billy said that it was an old design that she'd made and wanted me to have it. He didn't give any specification as to what he thought or if he knew" Thais and Trinity grew silent as I pressed my ear against the door. I'd been sent to bed shortly after my bath and Tyler was already sleeping which left the older girls alone in the kitchen. I'd heard part of their conversation and grew interested when their voices rose.

"It doesn't mean anything for us. It's just a drawing on a piece of paper" I heard what sounded like paper being crumpled then a door shut. One of them had thrown the drawing away "What she did was her own business and we had nothing to do with it" I heard footsteps approaching so I hurried to my bed and jumped under the covers. The footsteps passed and I let go of the breath I'd been holding.

"Tuesday?" I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a small breath, pretending I was asleep "Goodnight Tuesday" Thais went to her room and shut her door. I lay still for a few minutes before slowly climbing out of bed and crawling towards the door. After making sure my sisters weren't going to come out I raced to the kitchen and opened the cabinet where the garbage was kept. A blue ball of crumpled up paper lay on top of the paper towels and I reached in and grabbed it. I quietly crept back to my room and carefully smoothed the paper out. I couldn't see what was on it in the dark so I hid it under my dresser and climbed back in bed.

"_Why are they so worried about a drawing?_"

* * *

Yay! 17 chapters completed! I can't believe I actually managed to do 17 chapters in one story. I thought I would lose inspiration halfway through but I didn't! Well anyway, this chapter is set between Path of Destruction and Trans-Am. I know I didn't do much with the characters in Celestial Being but I'm honestly not that good at writing fighting sequences. With that said I am now going to start wrapping this season up and hopefully work on the second one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Quinn Apartment**

**Thais**

_We were inseparable. The death of those we loved brought us closer together. We thought nothing could tear us apart. We were wrong._

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Trinity and I were having a stare down as Tuesday and Tyler watched quietly "That's the most ridiculous not to mention dangerous plan I've heard"

"How else are we going find out what she was doing with that design?" She crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes icily "Oh wait. I forgot. You don't _wanna know_ why she died! You're all for the whole moving on and forgetting!"

"What good would it be if we moped around all day?!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't move on fast enough for you!" Our voices had risen and I was aware that Tyler was crying but I was focusing on my seemingly mental sister "I want to know what she was doing before she died and I'm going to find out whether I have your permission or not!" She grabbed her coat and stormed out of the apartment.

"DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE HERE WHEN YOU COME BACK!" The door closed behind her and I yelled in frustration. Tyler's cries were grating against my nerves and I was aware of Tuesday trying to comfort him. I took a few deep breaths and looked up at them. Tuesday looked as if death had found her and Tyler was crying hysterically "I'm sorry" I slumped onto the couch and felt the tears begin to rise "I'm sorry" Tuesday grabbed Tyler and dragged him over to the couch. He stopped crying when I started but still sniffled here and there "I'm sorry" Tuesday stroked my hair as I buried my face into the pillow on the couch. I cried for what seemed like hours as Tuesday stroked my hair and Tyler lay his head on my side "_I need your help Mom_"

**Ptolemaios Bridge**

**Ms. Sumeragi**

"_I only regret that I didn't get to see their faces again_" The medical ward was destroyed and it seemed like the end as the GN field wouldn't come up "I'll try to shot that mobile suit from the assault container!" Despite everything I knew I had to fight, I had to fight for Lockon's sake, Dr. Moreno's sake, everyone's sake.

**Feldt**

"_This is it_" I stared at my computer as the fighting got worse "_This is what it's like before you die_" I could see Lockon's face, Ian's face, even Setsuna's as the enemy mobile suits seemed to launch an never ending attack.

"Feldt!" I looked over at Chris who wasn't looking at me "There's a problem with Dynames's reactor. Go check on it" I looked at my computer but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything…"

"Just go!" I blinked before nodding and leaving the bridge room.

**Chris**

Feldt left the bridge, leaving me with Lichty "That was a lie" I didn't answer him and he seemed to understand.

"Incoming mobile suit!" I watched as missiles hit the GN-X suit but it continued to fire. The fire was aimed right at us "_Please God_"

**Feldt**

"Chris!" I stared in horror at the bridge part of the ship. The GN-X had fired straight at it and it hit it dead on "Christina come in!" Ms. Sumeragi was trying to contact Chris but nothing so far.

"_She told me to leave the bridge_" If she hadn't lied I would have been on the bridge as well when it was hit "_She saved me_"

"Ms. Sumeragi" I nearly cried when I heard her voice and Ms. Sumeragi said something I couldn't hear "Feldt?"

"Chris" I could see tears floating in my helmet as she spoke.

"Try not…to lose your fashion sense" Her voice was weak and she seemed to struggle for breath "And try to live for Lockon" I gasped in horror when the bridge exploded and she spoke no more.

"CHRISTINA SIERRA!"

**Gundam Exia**

**Setsuna**

"I WILL AVENGE THEIR DEATHES!" Exia was severely damaged but I continued to fight.

"_I have to_" I remembered the dream and managed to land a hit on the GN Flag "_I have to keep fighting_" The GN Flag pilot managed to land a hit on me and I backed away.

"GAME OVER GUNDAM!" Bright light appeared in my vision and I could hear Lockon's voice mixed with others.

_I hope that you achieve your dream of a different world. Fight for those who can't and keep an open mind about the world. I believe in you._

* * *

_I know it's short but this is me wrapping up the first season and this story. This chapter spans across the last three episodes and yes, I suck at endings :( I hope those who've read this story will read the second one and I will try to post the second story soon. Please don't hate the story for the horrible ending :( Again I suck at endings._


End file.
